


Soul Sword

by ImpulsiveCanine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shapeshifting, Swords, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveCanine/pseuds/ImpulsiveCanine
Summary: Finn and Flora explore a cave and find an old First Ones' sword. However, there happens to be more to it than it seems.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is 13 in this word, 14 years after the war  
> Flora is 14 years old
> 
> Somehow, in this world of magic, Finn is 100% a biological kid
> 
> If I make any mistakes, please let me know! I' be happy to fix it

Finn let out a groan as they flopped backward on their mom's rather uncomfortable bed. They looked up for what felt like minutes, barely studying the colors above them. Though, those minutes were only seconds as they moved around again and half of their body was hanging off one side, their lower half still on the bed. Finn let out a bored huff of air. Well, when upside down, at least the room looked less boring.

Their moms and the other princesses were talking about something? About how the kingdoms were holding up? They could guess it was just a thing that they have been doing since the whole war with Prime. From what they could guess, the damage was bad enough it would take years for everything to heal and build back up to normal. Finn wasn't considered old enough to do anything yet, especially on how protective their parents were. It didn't make sense! Princess Frosta was fighting against some self-obsessed alien overlord at ten! 

Finn closed their eyes, thinking. They wondered about what it would be like in a war like that. Probably wouldn't be fun, scary as hell. Though… definitely a lot less boring! Finn felt uncomfortable laying like that for so long but didn't feel motivated to move. They wanted to see their friends and maybe hang out with Double Trouble. DT was amazing to Finn. DT taught them new things and half of those things, their moms would definitely not tolerate. Oh, it was always an adventure with them. Fun indeed. Plus, Double Trouble was a huge inspiration for acting. Finn grew a likeness to that immediately, hell, according to DT, they had a talent for it. 

Finn opened one eye when the sound of an opening door snapped them out of their trance. The kid smiled seeing their mum, Catra. "Hey, watcha doing on the ceiling?" Finn asked with a playful smirk. 

Catra chuckled and shrugged. "Hunting." She said and that caused Finn to immediately get up. However, they weren't fast enough to escape their mother's next move. Catra quickly jumped to Finn, tackling them and them holding them close in an unbreakable hold. Both were now laughing. 

Someone else ran into the room, almost sounding frantic. "Finn- what is… going on here…" Adora asked in a panic, however, her sentence dragging at the end. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "One of you is going to get hurt if you keep roughhousing," Adora stated, but with a light chuckle. Finn just grinned mischievously at their mom. Catra chuckled before giving Finn a kiss on their temple, earning disgusted hisses and whines in response. Adora found that more than amusing. 

"C'mon you two. Your mom and I have some work to do. Finn, your friend Flora is waiting for you in the garden." Adora's last words caught Finn's attention immediately. 

Both Finn and Catra got off the floor, Finn playfully pushing Catra, earning one back. This sparked a chase, Finn chasing after Catra out of the room, both laughing. Adora rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Be careful! And go for Catra's tail!" Adora called out. Catra looked back in playful betrayal before Finn quickly caught up and latched onto their mom's tail, lightly biting onto it like any other kitten. Catra yelped and turned to glare at Finn who quickly ran off to the garden, laughing. 

Adora walked up to Catra with a smug look on her face, instantly getting a playful glare from Catra. "You hurt me, Adora. You hurt me." Catra said in a slightly dramatic tone. Adora chuckled. 

\--

Finn chuckled to themself as they slowed from running, then walking. They hummed to themself as they walked. Finn's ear flicked, hearing a noise, left. They looked over, eyes wide, looking for the source. Their tail twitched. They felt eyes on them… Flora? Finn slowly continued to walk out in the garden. Something was up and they knew it. 

Click

Finn looked down, moving their foot, noticing a small button that was in a poorly dug hole. Or more like a dent in the earth. Then they realized they should move. Though, just before they could, water dumped down on them, making them let out a yowl of surprise. Finn instantly jumps back on four and hisses, fur standing on end. Finn looked up at the tree above, noticing a bucket and a laughing girl. Flora.

Flora jumped down, still unable to stop laughing. "Your face!" She laughed, holding onto herself as she tried to calm down the laughter. 

"Hey!" Finn snapped but instantly turned playful. While Flora was distracted, they jumped on her, the two end up in a playful fight, both laughing. Flora was doing her best to keep her tail away. Finn jumped back, shaking out their fur like a dog, getting Flora wet as well. 

"Hey! That's unfair!" She laughed in response. Finn gave her a smug look, Flora playfully scoffing in return. Flora's smile quickly dropped though, turning into a serious expression. Finn tilted their head, confused. 

Flora quickly glanced around and have a smirk to Finn. "Follow me! I have something to show you." Flora stated. Finn nodded quickly. Oh, this was going to be fun!

Flora led Finn out of the garden and down the stairs, making sure they weren't being followed by anyone. The two ended up attempting to make it down the rocks. Flora was surprisingly good at this. She would often do this to play in the water, which is something she apparently likes to do. Finn on the other hand hated water. 

Despite the light struggle down the rocks, they were pretty close to the water. Finn looked at the water with disgust, wrinkling their nose. 

"Pspspsps," Finn's ears immediately perked up and they looked over at Flora, head tilting. Though, then they noticed the small cave that she was standing in front of. Finn blinked in surprise, prancing their way towards Flora and the cave. It was small, no doubt about it. They had a feeling that She-ra couldn't fit. Though, just the perfect size for two chaotic children. 

"Follow me!" Flora chuckled, Finn happily following behind with a small snicker. 

They walked through the cave, hearing their footsteps echo. The cave smelled weird though, like some sort of damp animal. It was moist as well, though, comfortable. It was also getting hard to see, however, thanks to the fact that Finn had some of Catra's traits, like how she's great at seeing in the dark; Finn was grateful to have that one. Flora didn't see as well, however, she was fairly fine in the dark. 

In the distance, they saw a very dim light, a bunch actually. Glowworms from the looks of it. As they approached the group of glowworms, Finn happened to notice something about Flora. Their light was causing Flora's tail, hair, and just barely her skin to softly glow. However, her eyes did the most, standing out from the dark areas. Finn looked in amazement. 

"Pretty cool, huh? I think it's a scorpion thing to glow under certain lights!" Flora chirped, making it clear that she noticed Finn staring and their expression. 

Finn blinked and nodded. "That's cool!" They chirped, Flora chuckling in response. They continued to walk through the pretty path, though, another thing caught their attention. The lit-up area ahead. There were a ton more glowworms in that area. When they walked in, Finn noticed it ended there, they also happened to notice a large old and rusty sword on the floor. Flora giggled when she noticed it. 

"This is what I wanted to show you! I saw it when exploring and looking for pretty rocks. It's definitely not like your mom's sword, but, it has First Ones writing on it!" Flora stated excitedly. "Your mom is a First Ones, right? She didn't need to learn the language, she just knew it… I think that's what I was told anyway… so, that possibly means you have the chance to know the language! You should give it a shot!" Flora stated happily, dragging the sword by the handle into a better light. 

"Oh, well, no promises!" Finn said in response, running towards the sword. Finn knelt to get a closer look. Plus, the sword was heavy. They brushed off most of the dirt and dust off of it, studying the words carefully. Finn felt a spark of surprise in their chest, why? Even though it was tough and a little hard to understand, Finn could actually read the language. 

"'Soul'. It just says 'soul'. The rest though… I can't tell. All scratched out!" Finn stated, looking up at a surprised Flora. Flora's surprised look turned into an excited expression. 

"You can read First Ones writing!" Flora practically shouted. Finn looked back excitedly, letting out a laugh. 

"I can!" Finn excitedly chirped in response. "Oh! Should I tell my moms? Or Double Trouble?" Finn asked, tilting their head. Flora simply just shrugged in response. 

"Should we take back the sword?" Flora asked. Finn also shrugged. 

"I think my moms might know a little about it! Or your moms. Yeah, maybe we should. Oh, but it's heavy…" Finn pointed out. 

"I'll hold the front end and you got the back! We can carry it out and I can climb up and get Glimmer to help teleport it!" Flora stated excitedly, slightly jumping in place. 

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Finn replied, quickly grabbing the handle of the sword. Flora used her tail to pick it up safely before holding it with her hands.

Carefully, they carried the sword out of the cave. Despite the fact it was all jagged and worn down, it could still cut if handled wrong. Both of the kids managed to get it out, both of them wincing at the sunlight. They quickly adjusted though. They carefully set the sword down on the rocks before Finn spoke up. "Since I'm faster, I can get up there sooner and grab Glimmer. Stay here?" Finn suggested and asked, flickering their ear. Flora nodded and sat down on a larger rock with a happy sigh. Finn giggled lightly before jumping up on the rocks.

It took a little bit with a little struggle to get up, but they were up in no time. Finn instantly got to running, running on their fours for better grip on the floors. The castle's floors were usually smooth and nice, however, they never did great when it came to running. Especially when wet. Finn was still slightly damp from Flora's prank earlier. 

Finn noticed Glimmer ahead and jumped up to stop, but when damp and have smooth floors like this, that didn't work out well. Finn ran right into Bow, making them both tumble over. 

"Ah! Sorry King Bow!" Finn apologized before scrabbling to get up. Bow got up and brushed himself off with a nervous chuckle. 

"Don't worry about it! What's the rush?" Bow asked. 

"Oh! Queen Glimmer!" Finn chirped, looking at the queen. "So, Flora found a sword and we wanna bring it up here so you guys can look at it but it's too heavy to carry up and-" 

"Slow down, slow down. Now, Flora found what? A sword?" Glimmer interrupted and asked. 

"Yeah! And we want to bring it up here, though, it's at the bottom of the cliffs and too heavy to carry up. Could you teleport it here?" Finn asked, tilting their head. Glimmer looked and Bow who smiled back at her and she sighed. In an instant, Glimmer was gone then returned with Flora holding her hand and the sword. 

"We'll have Adora look at this when she's back from a meeting. In the meantime, you two get cleaned up. You both clearly look like you got into something." Glimmer pointed out with a smile. 

"Yes, Queen!" Finn and Flora both said before laughing and running off. 

Queen Glimmer looked at her husband after they were out of sight, then at the sword. "First Ones writing?" Glimmer pointed out, looking up at Bow. Glimmer handed the sword to Bow who studied it for a good minute. 

"This is definitely First Ones!" Bow pointed out with a light surprise and excitement. "Get Adora, we should study this as soon as possible." Bow pointed out, quickly giving Glimmer a kiss on the forehead before walking off to their room.

Once he walked into their room, he found himself an excited duo sitting on the table, looking at him. "Can we stay here? Flora found the sword and we deserve to know about it!" Finn quickly said before Bow had any chance to talk. The king just smiled and nodded. Both of the kids looked at each other and high-fived before jumping off the table, allowing Bow to put down the old sword. 

Within a couple of minutes, Adora and Catra walked into the room with Glimmer. "What did they find this time?" Catra asked.

"An old sword. First Ones." King Bow explained, moving out of the way for Adora to see it. 

"'Soul'." Adora pointed out, pointing at the writing. "The rest of the writing however it's impossible to read… this weapon has definitely been through a lot." 

Finn and Flora looked at each other with excited looks, knowing that Finn can read the language.

"Soul?" Catra echoed. "That's definitely not suspicious or creepy at all."

"We'll have to test this thing out, see what It's capable of." Bow pointed out, taking a step back, thinking. "See anything that might stand out?" Bow asked, glancing at the sword before looking at Adora. 

Adora hummed to herself for a split second, actually taking time to look over the sword. It was smaller than Adora's sword, that's for sure. The blade was clearly rundown, though, clearly looked like it could cut. The handle was wrapped in some sort of worn-out cloth. Probably a darker color, hard to tell. Adora ran her hand over the blade, trying to feel for something. There were First Ones writing on it, however, the only word that was readable was 'soul'. There were supposed to be two other words behind it, but they were scratched out. From the looks of it, it was purposely scratched out. 

"It's uh… old?" Adora chuckled. 

"Hey! Mom!" Finn's words broke all of them out of their trance of studying the weapon. "Can Flora and I go visit Double Trouble? I wanna work on my acting." Finn asked, tilting their head. 

Adora glanced at Catra who shrugged. "Alright. Stay out of trouble please." Adora responded, looking back at the two kids. Finn and their friend looked at each other in excitement before running off. Adora instantly felt something.

The blonde looked down at the sword as she suddenly felt a tiny amount of noticeable energy from it. That's when she noticed the handle of the sword, the cloth around it giving off a very tiny light. It was practically dim enough to be unnoticed. "Catra? Could you take off the cloth? Your claws could probably get it off better than anyone else." Adora asked, moving out of the way. 

Catra's tail twitched before letting out a tiny but relaxed breath, smiling. She wordlessly walked up to the table, unsheathing her claws. Carefully, she tore at the cloth, getting it off. They all looked with curiosity seeing a stone in the handle. It was a white crystal, the only thing that was clean on the sword. 

"Weird," Catra said, tilting her head. Glimmer ran her finger over the stone, feeling a weak power from it. 

"Magic." Glimmer stated, earning surprised looks from everyone. "It's a magical sword. However, nothing like She-ra's. Just a sword with linked magic." Glimmer explained. "Adora. You had a slight reaction with the magic just now, right?" 

Adora nodded.

"Think you have any connection with it?" Glimmer asked. Adora put her hand over the stone, attempting to spark something. She mumbled phrases under her breath in attempts to trigger… something. Though, the result was nothing. If anything the magic from the sword slowly became dormant. 

"Nothing. The magic just… disappeared?" Adora pointed out, looking at the item in question. 

"What should we do with it?" Catra asked.

"I think our best bet is to keep it with us for now. Until we figure out if it's dangerous or not… in magic sense of course! Swords are always dangerous since blades n' all but- yeah nevermind. Let's just take it to my lab. I'll contact Entrapta for help, see if she can point anything out." Bow explained. Then a different thought came to mind. 

"Hey, Entrapta wasn't here the last meeting and we've been getting late answers. Should we check on her?" Bow asked, looking up at Adora. For the past month, Entrapta has been working at Beast Island. Something about a powerful First Ones tech? He didn't get the full message. However, after a week into that, she just went silent for a while but came back. Slowly but surely, she's been back on schedule. However, the more concerning thing is that she didn't make it to the monthly meeting. Hell, she didn't even send a message about missing it. She just straight up didn't appear. 

"Actually, that's a good idea. We can bring the sword with us, it'll be better for her to study it physically anyway." Adora pointed out. Catra's tail curled at the thought of going to Beast Island. 

"What about Finn? I rather go with you just in case, however, Finn?" Catra suggested and pointed out. 

"Double Trouble could babysit them?" Adora shrugged. Catra narrowed her eyes. She didn't just DT at all, however, they turned out to be a wonderful babysitter. Finn has definitely warmed up to DT since they were young. Probably half the reason why Finn is interested in acting. Or half the reason on how Finn developed their personality.

"Get hold of Double Trouble then. We should let them know then." Catra said, looking back at the sword. 

"Oh, should get a hold of Flora's moms too. See if they're ready to take back Flora. That or see if they're comfortable with Double Trouble…" Adora chuckled nervously. Never know who's comfortable with a former Horde soldier or in DT's case, someone who's fought against the Rebellion… or helped caused Salineas to crumble. Either way, great to have permission first. Adora knows for sure if it was the other way around, she'd like to know if someone was babysitting her kid. 

Adora pulled out a small trackerpad-like device and pulled up Double Trouble. 

"Oh! Finn just got here, need them already, hm?" Double Trouble purred. Adora rolled her eyes. 

"Where's Finn?" Adora asked. DT made no trouble moving the pad to show Finn on a small makeshift stage. 

"Hi, Mom!" Finn shouted, waving their hand. Flora jumped up on the stage, looking at the pad then laughed and waved as well. 

"Double Trouble," Adora started, DT moving the device to show their face, "Catra and I are going to Beast Island. If you have the time, can you please watch them? And… come to the castle. We rather have you watch them here." Adora added on. DT smiled and giggled. 

"Of course, Darling. Your Finn here has become a fun source of entertainment. Plus, it's sweet to teach them my ways." Double Trouble purred. Catra's tail twitched slightly but kept to herself. 

"Thank you. See you soon." Adora finally stated, hanging up the video call. Adora let out a sigh and smiled. "This'll be fine. I need to get a hold of Scorpia and Perfuma. I'll be right back." Adora stated, walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn convinces their parents to allow them to go to Beast Island, though, things slowly become interesting

Queen Glimmer, King Bow, Catra, and Adora waited in a room. It was still more or less of a pretty pastel room, though mostly closed off except for one large window with the water’s view. In the middle of the room, there was a pink disk, above it being the same. It was clearly a small teleportation device. The design is based off of Horde Prime’s teleportation device. Both King and Queen agreed it was a good item to have. It was great to help transport goods to different kingdoms and for princesses and others to go to kingdom to kingdom. 

A dim glow from the center of the disks appeared before a sudden small flash, three individuals showing up. Finn, Double Trouble, and Flora. Just as the three appeared, the door opened, two other queens walking in. Queen Scorpia and Queen Perfuma. Flora’s eyes lit up seeing her moms, quickly running to them, jumping in Scopria’s arms. Scorpia laughed and hugged her kid closely. Perfuma gazing and watching them with pure love. 

“Oh, that’s so cute!” Double Trouble said in awe, holding their hands to their chest and tilting their head.

“C’mon. Queen Scorpia and Queen Perfuma walked for a bit to get here.” Glimmer pointed out. She looked back at the two. “Let’s get you two something to drink. Tea?” Glimmer offered. 

“Oh! That’ll be lovely!” Perfuma happily responded. They all walked out of the room, talking to each other. Glimmer led the group out of the castle to a small outside dining area. The three queens and King Bow had their own table as they talked. Adora and Catra sat down in their own area, having Double Trouble and Finn with them. 

“Finn,” Adora started, getting the young one’s attention, “Your mother and I are going to Beast Island for a day or two. We would bring you, however-”

“It’s still extremely dangerous.” Catra finished Adora’s sentence, Adora nodding in return. 

“So, Double Trouble, are you able to keep an eye on Finn for the time being?” Adora asked, giving a hopeful look to the shapeshifter. 

Double Trouble and Finn were a lot closer than many thought. They both learned how to read the smallest of emotions and movements. DT looked down at Finn with a light hum. Finn looked back up, their ear twitching and their tail curled. Double Trouble noticed this and smirked, though quickly dropped that smirk into their usual smile. “Oh, my queens. I’d love to. However, I have plans with Sea Hawk today. He wants to show me how to light a fire within seconds. How could I say no to that, hm?” Double Trouble pointed out. In the corner of their eye, they noticed Finn’s ears perk up. “I do apologize for the trouble of course.” They ended it with a purr. 

Adora glared at Double Trouble for a second before letting out a sigh. 

“Oh! Can I come? Please? I promise to be good and stay out of trouble!” Finn instantly stood up, their tail swaying in the air. Adora and Catra looked at each other then at Finn. They smiled widely then started to pout, giving their moms ‘puppy eyes’.

Catra leaned back and let out a small laugh. “You know what. Why not?” 

“What?” Adora looked at her wife with wide eyes. 

“What? It should be fine. Finn is smart enough, plus, they’ve been stuck in this castle a lot lately. It’d be good for them. Plus, sure, it’s dangerous, but we have to remember that Entrapta and Hordak have been there a lot. They practically live there. If they’ve gone this long without dying, I’m sure it’s fine.” Catra ended, a smile on her face. Adora opened her mouth to protest but however, gave in with a small sigh.

“I better not regret this. Okay, fine. You can go.” 

“Yes!” Finn shouted in excitement, punching the air above. They gave a large smile to Double Trouble who smiled back and chuckled. 

“If anything happens to you kid, acting lessons will be twice as hard. Don’t push your luck.” Double Trouble winked. Finn nodded in return, not like they would mind that ‘punishment’ anyway. Finn always had too much energy anyway, it’d be good to work it off.

Adora gave a stern look to Finn, making them freeze in their seat, "We have a lot of rules to go over with you though. Beast Island is no joking matter. One wrong move-" 

Catra slammed her hands on the table, making a large sound. "Pookas' dinner." Catra laughed, Finn looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Pookas?" Finn looked at them with an awed expression. "They sound so cute! Though… I fear they're dangerous per sé?" Finn finished, giving them a weary look. 

"Sounds about right, yeah." Adora nodded.

"Oh, nice." Finn chuckled. 

"We're leaving tomorrow, first thing in the morning. It's getting late now and too risky to arrive at night." Adora stated, the other three silently agreeing.

\--

That day ended with Queen Scorpia and Queen Perfuma leaving with Flora. Neither of the queens liked the idea of Flora going around Beast Island; or anything in that matter. Which is understandable. They rather not deal with anything stressful after spending most of their lives in an already stressful war or threat. 

Finn and Flora hugged goodbye, and Finn promised to tell her more about the sword when they found out more about it. Both of the kids were beyond excited. 

Now, Finn was listening to their moms talk to them about Beast Island. Listing rules and things they apparently had to know. It was… boring. Boring beyond belief to the young blonde. Their mind was drifting away, thinking. A small amount of anxiety bubbled in their chest. As excited they were about going to Beast Island, they were a little afraid. How could they not be? After all, they've heard all the stories. Razor leaves on trees? Please. That's scary as hell. Of course though, Finn would never admit it. Even to themselves. 

"And never ever sneak off- Finn." Adora stopped, catching Finn's attention immediately. 

"Did… did you get any of that?" Catra asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes!" Finn replied a little too quickly. "I mean- yes. Yes I did. Don't be stupid, sneak off, and uh… be extremely careful. Of course." Finn stated. Catra and Adora exchanged looks before smiling at each other.

Adora looked back at Finn who tensed up ever so slightly. Though, thanks to training from Double Trouble. They managed to keep a calm expression and posture.

"Get some sleep, okay? We have a long day tomorrow." Adora smiled softly, leaning and gently kissing Finn's forehead. Finn purred, their tail swaying slowly. Catra felt a little pride build up, knowing that her wife could make Finn purr so effortlessly. It was so cute, it made herself purr. Adora looked between the two, her eyes shining in awe. 

"Awee, both of you are so cute!" Adora said in a higher pitched voice, holding her hands over her chest. Catra rolled her eyes before kissing Adora with a light chuckle. 

"Ew, gross! Romance." Finn stuck out their tongue. Both Adora and Catra just smiled, finding them amusing.

"Go to sleep. Goodnight, Finn. Sweet nightmares!" Catra purred, earning a quiet 'Catra!' from Adora.

Finn watched them as they walked out of their room, smiling. They sighed happily and flopped backwards on their bed. Quickly, they curled up in their blanket, making small biscuits and purring. Finn finally felt themself relax, falling asleep within no time.

Then they woke up to a voice. It was impossible to make out, but it was something. Maybe just a sound or howl. Sounded more like a voice. Finn pushed herself up with wide eyes, looking around desperately. 

"Stop…" Finn tiredly said, flattening their ears. After a good ten seconds of being unable to flatten the noise, they grabbed their pillow and shoved it on their head, letting out a groan. After another good ten seconds, they curled their tail in annoyance, yanking the pillow off of their head. In a tired annoyance, they finally pushed themselves up and looked out the window. It was dark. Middle of the night if anything.

"Well, shit." Finn flickered their ear. The noise eventually started to die down finally. The non-binary blonde glared at their door before getting up with a stretch, feeling their back crack. "Nice." They chuckled lightly. Finn sat back down on the bed, looking up at the door with a confused look. Letting out an annoyed huff of air and laying back down. In no time, they were finally out. 

\--

"Finn, wake up." A familiar voice ringed in their ears, waking them. Finn opened one eye with a light groan, looking up a Queen Glimmer. Finn gave her a tired glare. 

"Morning, Aunt Sparkles." Finn smiled, watching Glimmer's happy face fall. 

"I hate that she taught you that." Glimmer sighed, moving away. "Hurry up. Your moms want you to eat and get ready for today." 

"M'kay…" Finn sighed, ear flickering as they heard Glimmer leave. Finn closed their eyes again, sighing. Slowly, they started to fall asleep again. However… a large growl made Finn screech in surprise, jumping up on their fours, tail up and bushy. They locked eyes with Melog, their mom's pet… or something like that. 

Melog mewed and puffed up, glaring at Finn. Melog jumped up on the bed and pushed them off the bed, Finn yelping in surprise. 

"Hey!" They jumped up, hissing. Melog hissed back, Finn glaring. "Fine. I'll get up." They sighed, whipping their tail in frustration. Melog gave them a happy yet smug look, running off to leave Finn to get ready. 

They eventually got themselves ready for the day despite the fact they were a little sluggish. Mornings, ugh. Finn looked out the window once they were done, remembering what happened early this morning… or last night? Whatever, still, something happened. Must have been a dream. Yeah, that's it. A dream. Nothing more. 

Still… The feeling was there. Finn narrowed their eyes, looking around for a good minute before leaving their room, dashing off through the halls. Though, they stopped when they saw Melog sitting in front of them. Finn glared and moved to one side, Melog following in front, blocking their path. Then again when Finn tried the other side. 

"C'mon, Melog! My moms are gonna kill me if they don't see me in the next minute. I already wasted most of the morning." Finn crossed their arms, tail lashing in annoyance. 

"Merrrow." Melog purred, clearly amused. Finn being Finn, took that as a fun challenge. Melog caught on immediately and purred before turning around running. Finn laughed and dashed off after it. They ran through the empty halls, which was slowly coming to life. Finn noticed someone walking ahead and thought of slowing down; however, Melog just picked up the pace and so did Finn. Melog went left of the audibly surprised person, Finn right. Finn looked back for a split second and laughed. The blonde jumped and started to run on four, picking up their pace. 

"Melog! Finn!" Queen Glimmer shouted, in front of the two felines. Melog looked back and Finn locked eyes with it. Mutual agreement came across them, Finn laughing. Clearly, neither of them had the idea of slowing down. However, Finn happened to notice Glimmer holding the sword. Oh, yikes. Melog let out a loud mewl before dashing right through the confused queen. Suddenly, Finn felt a small surge of energy and instantly took advantage of it. As Finn got close, they jumped on the wall left of the queen before jumping back on the floors behind her, slipping just barely. 

"Nice! And morning Queen Sparkles!" Finn laughed in a cocky manner, continuing to run after their chase. Leaving a surprised yet confused Glimmer behind. Of course, Finn thought that Glimmer should have expected that. After all, with a little cat in them, they're bound to do something. 

Melog continued to give chase through the castle, Finn having no problem keeping up. However, the energy surge spiked once again before their energy dropping as fast as it came. Good timing too, because Melog just halted to a stop, Finn following in suit. Both of the felines looked up at two confused yet slightly concerned women. 

"I heard that a certain someone and a magical cat were messing around in the halls, causing a ruckus." Catra stated, then instantly smiled happily. "You," Finn froze under the attention, "are so my child." Catra laughed, ruffling up their hair. "And thank you Melog, for getting them up." Melog purred, standing up proudly. 

"C'mon you three, we need to get to the ship and make sure things are well. Plus, we are waiting for Glimmer." Adora stated. Catra and Finn nodded, following Adora to the ship. Once they were there, Bow was checking up on the parts. 

"Everything is ready to go. Now we just wait for Glimmer." Bow pointed out.

Finn walked into the Ship behind their moms, eyes going wide. It was huge inside. It looked really comfortable and amazing too. 

"Alright, I'm here." Queen Glimmer said, looking up at a guilty Melog and Finn. When the queen caught eye contact with the two, they instantly ran off to hide in the ship. 

"Thank you, Glimmer." Adora smiled. "I'll see you hopefully tonight… hopefully." The blonde sighed with a light nervous chuckle. 

"You got this. You've handled Beast Island before. With Entrapta and Hordak there, you all should be fine. They practically live there these days." Glimmer reassured, Adora appreciating that. 

"Right, thank you. See you soon." Adora said, looking at Bow. 

"You're set to fly! Get me back some First Ones tech please? If you can? I'm trying some new things out!" Bow asked with a large smile. 

"Gotcha. The sword?" Adora looked at Glimmer who gave it to her. 

"Keep an eye on Finn, alright? This is their first time doing pretty much… anything this insane. Double Trouble also wouldn't be happy if anything happened to their priced actor." Glimmer giggled lightly, Adora nodding. 

They said their last goodbyes an Adora smiled, looking at Catra. Catra nodded and Adora looked up where the outside screen would eventually show. 

"Darla, take us to Beast Island." And in an instant, Darla was up and running, quickly flying through the air. 

"What? You can tell it what to do like that?" Finn asked in surprise, eyes wide with wonder. 

"Yeah, pretty much. Pretty cool huh?" Adora smirked, immediately causing Finn to catch themselves from their moment. 

"Yeah, well, it's… neat." Finn blew it off, waving their hand out as if it was no big deal. Yet, curiosity kills the cat. It was for sure interesting or at least different. 

Throughout the ride, both Adora and Finn noticed something. Finn had an odd sense of energy. It seemed to pulse in a way, spiking to high then dropping to low. It was certainly abnormal. However, the energy was constant at the same time. Like a calmer version of having an adrenaline rush. 

Adora on the other hand, also felt a very small amount of magic with them. Usually, when she felt magic, it was from Glimmer, Bright Moon as a whole, maybe Melog. It depends, for Melog. Though she noticed, it was coming from the worn down sword. Adora looked over the sword, noticing how the small white crystal was ever so slightly glowing. Then a thought popped in her head. She remembered how it reacted when Finn popped in that one time. It's been dormant since. Though, now with Finn around, it's just been glowing. Adora shook her head. No, that's not it. She wasn't sure if Finn would be able to hold magic. However… that's something she can test out later. Not now. 

"It's gonna take a little while to get there, so… sit back and relax. Or explore. Whatever you want that doesn't kill us." Catra said, smiling. "Melog, keep them out of trouble." Melog nodded, already by Finn's side. Finn nodded and was off instantly. They quickly found themselves in a kitchen-like area. Melog mewled and looked around as well, curious. 

"Sugar." Finn said, grabbing a small pink package with First Ones writing on it. "I wonder what a cake would taste like with thousand year old sugar." Finn chuckled. Melog looked curiously at the other feline fellow. Melog shook its head and walked to one side of the kitchen, grabbing a small package. With a small trot, the magical cat handed it to Finn. 

"Fish. Woah, does First Ones' fish expire?" Finn asked with a chuckle. Unsheathing their claws, they opened the package. They honestly expected a nasty rotten stench, but got the opposite. It smelled good. Really good. From the looks of it, it still was and cooked. "Want some?" Finn asked Melog, who nodded eagerly. They ripped the fish in half, dropping it to Melog. Melog instantly scarfed down the fish, purring happily. Finn took a bite from the fish, a loud purr erupting from them. 

"Oh, this is good. I hope this isn't poisoned." Finn joked before finishing it up, licking their lips.

"Finn?" Adora's voice echoed, both Finn and Melog looking over towards the voice. "Finn, there you are. We're getting… close. Did you eat something?" Adora questioned, raising an eyebrow. Both Melog and Finn made eye contact before shaking their heads. 

"Nope. Totally not all." Finn smiled. 

"Aha… not the point. Come up front. I want to show you something." Adora smiled. Finn bounded off after their mom, a little excited to see what was up. Once Adora led Finn to the front, Finn tensed up to see water. 

"Watch." Adora said, Finn forcing themselves to relax and watch, that's when they saw it. Multiple large dolphin-like creatures jumping through the water, as if they were trying to catch up with the ship. 

"Woah, what are those?" Finn asked, looking up at their mom. Adora shrugged.

"We don't know. This is the first time we've seen them." Adora pointed out. Catra walked over towards them and looked at Finn with a strange expression. Finn looked up at her with a confused look. 

Catra lifted her head and sniffed the air, which the scent led to both Melog and Finn. "Did you and Melog eat fish?" Catra asked. Finn looked at Melog before looking at Catra with a shrug. "You should have saved some for me." Catra frowned then smiled, ruffling their hair. 

"Next time." Finn chirped, moving away from the 'attack' on their hair. Melog mewled happily before looking at Catra then jumping on Finn, purring with delight and nudging them to play. Finn happily followed in suit, both now chasing each other around and jumping at each other. 

"Awe, it's like they're siblings." Adora chuckled, watching the two in awe. 

"Kittens at heart." Catra purred, turning around to watch the creatures jump in and out of the water. "I think that's Beast Island." Catra pointed out, noticing a silhouette slowly starting to show over the horizon. 

"Yep. That's it." Adora said, looking back at the sword sitting against the wall, ever so slightly glowing. She didn't need to come to some conclusions. Despite the fact in the last 24 hours, it all seems to link to her kid, but that's still too little time. 

Finn let out a yelp after Melog just pinned them down, purring happily. Finn looked up, laughing, then back, their parents watching the two. Finn waved at them before shaking Melog off. Melog mewled and followed Finn to the front, Finn looking out with wide eyes. 

"Beast Island. The place where the Horde would send people to die. And yet, it's slowly becoming a place where people can live in it. Wack." Finn chuckled, not noticing the small unease that Catra had from the mention of the Horde. 

Within the next couple of minutes, they made it to Beast Island, landing the ship at shore. Before leaving the ship, Adora and Catra made sure their surroundings were safe. Catra gave Melog and Finn the okay and they both walked out. Finn looked around with wide eyes, looking around with wonder. Their tail lashing back and forth, with both curiosity and anxiety. They could see how the island got its reputation. It was dark looking despite the fact it was late morning. The greens were darker and deep, though, at the same time, it looked dead. Yikes. 

"Let's go. Stay by our sides." Adora said with a smile, Finn nodding. As they walked, Finn took the time to really look around at the setting of the island. It smelled weird. Almost welcoming, yet, it made them feel off. It was like a damp salty scent. A scent of fresh greens and meat. It made their stomach turn in an instinctual way. This must have been that feeling Catra has talked about. That deep feeling. She told them that when in the woods at certain points, she struggled to keep her head thinking straight. As well as odd urges. Finn understood that now. Weird. Must be a Beast Island thing. 

A soft mewl came from Melog, nuzzling into Finn's hand. Finn looked down at it and smiled, petting Melog's head. That's when they noticed that their claws were unsheathed. Finn thought about it for a second before keeping them unsheathed. Better safe than sorry. 

"Where are we going?" Finn asked, looking up, glancing back and forth between their moms. 

"Entrapta's and Hordak's base. I'm sure it's this way… if I can remember right." Adora sighed, gripping onto the sword's handle. Finn nodded, finding themselves looking at the sword with wonder. Something about it made them curious, a little more curious then they'd normally be. 

A large noise boomed throughout the air, making everyone freeze in place. Finn felt their heart begin to pound before another loud noise filled the air. Than another, another. It was clear it was a large or heavy creature. A small panicked noise squeaked from Catra as one last step shook the ground. They all looked up, seeing a large lizard-like animal. 

"Don't… move." Adora quietly said, hiding the sword behind her back. Adora was also ready to snatch the armor around her wrist with the sword. 

The creature leaned forward a bit before letting out an ear piercing roar, ready to attack. Though, before anyone could do anything, a good size rock was thrown at its face. The creature looked up in confusion before taking a step back. The four were confused before looking up, seeing someone on a tree branch. That person swung down in front of the four with her hair, bug mask covering her face. Instantly, the creature turned around and ran. 

"Entrapta?" Catra asked, tilting her head. Entrapta lifted her mask, blinking for a second then smiled widely. 

"Hello! Before small talk, we gotta go. Apparently some first one tech is making everything weird, the signals from it not reacting well with all the other organisms." Entrapta quickly explained. Adora immediately had an expression of shock at the mention of signals. 

"Signals? Like from before?" Adora asked. 

"Oh no! Not as bad no! Just signals that irritates living things here instead of depressing them to death. Now, let's get going! We're not far from home." Entrapta explained before whistling loudly. In no time, a large robotic thing ran over and knelt down, opening a hatchet. "Climb in!" She invited, jumping in on the seat. 

It looked like an old familiar robot when years ago, Adora went to save Entrapta. Though, it was very much upgraded with two seats instead of one. There were five of them. Though, Adora sat on the spare seat with Catra on her lap. Finn sat in the middle with Melog curled up on their lap. There was still plenty of room. 

"Good thing I was nearby at the time. I'm sure you guys would have been lizard food by now!" Entrapta stated, now controlling the robot, walking towards the small base. 

"Yeah, that was cool! How did you scare it off anyway? That thing was huge!" Finn asked in an excited tone. 

"Oh! We've gotten into a bit of a ruffle before. I hate to say it, but he got my bad side… and Hordaks. Mostly his. And the Pookas." Entrapta explained. 

"Pookas?" Finn asked, tilting their head. 

"Yep! They're a cute little creature with one large eye. Despite their size, they hunt in packs of hundreds! They can take practically anything down! It took a while, but Hordak and I managed to get along with them. They consider us as one of them! So, they're a creature you don't have to worry about. Actually, you don't have to worry about most things! Pookas practically run this place with their population and battle strategies!" Entrapta laughed, patting Finn's head with her hair. 

Finn didn't mind it, after all, they absolutely loved attention. However, Finn happened to notice something about Entrapta, their eyes going wide with wonder. 

"My moms never mentioned to me that you have a robotic arm! Epic!" Finn loved all things that were 'different' in some sense. At one point, they had an obsession of robotic limbs and cyborgs in acting. Double Trouble helped feed into that as well, it was cute to both Catra and Adora. Little does anyone know, that never left.

Both Catra and Adora looked at Finn then Entrapta with wide eyes, the purple haired princess feeling a little uncomfortable with the extra set of eyes on her. 

"Remember that I said that creature got on the bad side of everyone? Well! Because of the First Ones tech, the signal attracted him and attacked me on sight. That thing got me pretty good, though, the main thing is that it tore up my arm and rendered it useless!" Entrapta explained, not bothering to look at the shocked looks of the others. "Apparently, when I was passed out on a pain drug, Hordak made an arm for me. We're both still working on it, but he successfully connected it to my nervous and muscular system!" Entrapta chuckled, though, still visibly uneasy thinking about the incident. 

"Is that why you didn't make it to the meeting yesterday?" Adora asked, now wondering when this occurred. 

"Precise! I would have gone yesterday but Hordak insisted I stayed to work on the arm since we both just finished it a couple of days ago." She hummed, stopping in front of a building made of metal, nothing but metal. Entrapta pushed a button and jumped out once the hatchet opened. She led the small group inside. It wasn't the prettiest but it was still a well organized lab. Oddly enough, it looked a lot like Hordak's old sanctum when the Horde was still a thing. 

"You're back… with people." Hordak looked up from something he was working on, looking over everyone. He got up and held out his hand to Entrapta, who offered her arm. Hordak looked over the limb before nodding in approval. 

"Any malfunctions?" He asked, looking back up at the curious group before focusing on Entrapta. 

"Just once! It quickly corrected itself as well." She said with a smile, Hordak smiling back. 

"Good." He said, letting Entrapta have her arm back. He focused his attention on the others now, his smile leaving. "I expected you to be coming later, but welcome." 

"Thank you, Hordak. Here, here's the sword. Maybe you can look into it?" Adora said, offering the weapon. Entrapta's eyes lit up in a curious yet excited gleam. She used her prehensile hair to grab the sword, looking over it. 

"Oh! Is that a runestone? Interesting! This means there could be another princess or someone with some sort of power." She looked over it excitedly. "I'll look over this now. Make yourself at home." She said, leaving through the air ducts to work. 

"Hm. Need anything to drink? Eat perhaps?" Hordak offered, now focusing on them. Both Catra and Adora happened to notice his eye color. Usually, back in the Horde, he has red eyes. However, they were yellow now. That probably means he's comfortable or calm. That's a good thing. 

"Oh, yes please!" Finn sighed. "Do you guys have soda?" They asked, clearly excited about having something to eat or drink. 

"I believe so, yes. Follow me." He said, leading the group to a different room where it was clear that it was the kitchen. "Take a seat. Adora, Catra?" He looked at them, both of them declining. However, Melog mewled loudly, looking at Catra.

"Melog would like water." Catra pointed out, looking up at him. He nodded before leaving to grab the drinks from the fridge. Despite the time, both Adora and Catra felt a tad weary around Hordak, and it was clear that Hordak was a tad weary around them. It made sense. They both have history that went back to the beginning of the girl's lives. Finn knew this too. However, they didn't seem to care much. From what their moms have noticed, Finn learned to not care about people's past and just went with the flow. They were accepting of everyone pretty much immediately, even if they're told that a few years ago that they committed mass genocide. 

"Here." Hordak said, putting a small bowl of water in front of Melog on the ground, handing the soda to Finn. Finn happily thanked him and drank the entire thing within no time. 

"Ah… I needed that." Finn chuckled, now watching Melog lap the water up, purring happily. Finn seemed pretty content in the awkward silence, watching Melog do its own thing. Hordak cleared his throat before turning around. 

"I might as well get back to work. If you need anything, feel free to come get me." He said before walking off. Finn watched him leave before smiling. 

"He seems fun." Finn said before they heard something in the air duct. Already? Entrapta jumped down into the room with a large smile on her face. "Guys! I think I have found something out about the sword! Though, the kid stays here. Hordak is great with young ones." Entrapta said and pointed out. 

"Wait, why?" Catra asked. 

"To test out a theory! They can come up later. Follow me now!" Entrapta said, moving towards the door. 

"Behave. Please." Adora said, following Catra and Entrapta out the room. Finn watched them leave with a confused look. Now, that was sudden. Finn looked down at Melog with a hum. 

"Any ideas?" They asked. Melog shaking its head with a small mewl. "We should bother Hordak." Finn quickly said, smiling mischievously. Melog jumped in front of them, narrowing its eyes. 

"What? I get it, years ago he was some genocidal leader. But. That was years ago. I wasn't alive by then! He's changed… I think. He wouldn't be married if not." Finn pointed out. Still, Melog just stood in place. Finn let out a huff of air, backing up a bit. Melog thought for a minute they have given up, but Melog should have known better. The moment there was an opening, Finn dashed for the door, running out into the main lab. Hordak heard the door open and looked up from studying some tech.

Finn just looked at him, tilting their head, wondering how they were gonna be the little shit they are. Hordak sat down on some bench, pulling out a tablet. Finn approached Hordak, sitting down beside him on the floor. Hordak looked down at them, Finn looking up at him. 

"What do you want?" He asked, tilting his head confused. Finn's ideas went right out the window, noticing that his ears also twitched. Instead, they just shrugged. Hordak was just confused by now. 

"There's a screwdriver next to you, please give it to me?" He asked in a somewhat polite manner. Finn picked it up with their tail and just handed it over, now standing out. They tilted their head, noticing he was working on what looked like a little gun. 

"Ohhh what's that? It looks like a mini cannon." Finn asked, watching his careful hands. 

"That's because it is. Being on this island isn't safe. I'm surprised your moms even allowed you to come along." Hordak explained, looking at the kid cautiously. He knew he shouldn't feel anything negative towards Finn, but however, he can't help but see both Adora and Catra in them. It was hard to not be slightly uneasy. 

"Ahh, alrighty." Finn simply answered. Hordak was less uneasy and more confused now. 

"... You need something?" Hordak asked, now putting down his items. 

"Oh yes, absolutely. To not be bored. I would play around with Melog but we have a habit of destroying literally everything around us." Finn simply said. Hordak was for sure grateful as hell that the two felines weren't doing anything then. 

Hordak had a very light uneasy look, turning back to focus on his work, hiding his expressions the best he could. However, Finn still caught on. They've been involved with acting and DT since the beginning. They know what's up. 

"I hope you ain't feeling on edge around me. I'm not either of my moms. I wasn't around or probably even thought of at the time." Finn started. Hordak silently begged to differ on that last statement. "So. I'm safe, fine, chill? Whatever words work. The point is. You suck at hiding the fact you feel anxious and I'm saying you shouldn't. Plus. It's hard to steal from you and annoy the hell out of you when you look so guilty." Finn sighed. Hordak had no idea on how to respond and let out a small yet heavy breath. 

"Wait. You want to what?" Hordak asked, now fully registering what they had said at the last point. Finn gave him a grin before snatching his screwdriver and bounding off. 

"Hey!" Hordak snapped, attempting to grab the blonde. Though, Finn was too quick, laughing as they jumped up. 

"You're a nightmare, are you?" He asked. 

"Yep! Took years of practice." Finn grinned, earning a glare from Hordak. Hordak planned his next move, though, not taking Melog in account. Before he even did anything, Melog mewled and jumped up on Finn, the two disappearing. 

"What the-" Hordak stood up properly, looking around. He was very much aware that they were around him, however, not sure where. He focused on his hearing, hearing a step from behind. He turned around and caught an invisible form, which quickly became visible. 

"Oh hey." Finn said, being held from their underarms, giving Hordak a grin.

"You're too loud. You have to focus your weight on the ball of your feet. Use your tail to stabilize yourself too. Then, maybe you could have gotten me." Hordak smiled, putting Finn down, of course grabbing his screwdriver. 

"Ohhh thanks!" Finn chuckled.

"Hm… kid, Finn, that's your name right?" They nodded. "Finn, I have an old item that neither Entrapta and I have any use for. If you like it, want it?" Hordak offered, Finn nodding in a light surprise. He led them to the counter, kneeling down, and pulling out an old box. Hordak grabbed a small item. 

"This is a small pocket knife. Press this button here for the blade." He handed it to Finn, who looked down at the knife. The colors already had their attention. It was completely luminescent and it was already completely eye catching. They pressed the button, the blade coming out with a small click. It was the same as the handle, luminescent. On the blade, it had First Ones writing. 

"Light." Finn said, reading the First Ones. 

"You can read that? Huh, you are Adora's kid for sure." Hordak smiled slightly, though. Finn looked up at him with a smile, a purring forcing itself from them. Hordak looked at them slightly confused. Finn hugged Hordak with a loud purr, tail happily lashing around. 

"Thank you! If I knew being a little shit would get me something, I would have done it earlier," they joked, Hordak letting out a huff of air in response.

"Woah." Another voice came through, Finn pulling away from the hug, looking back with a smile seeing their moms and Entrapta. 

"Hi Moms!" Finn chuckled. They put away the blonde and stuffed the knife in their pocket. They silently thanked Hordak again before Entrapta spoke up. 

"Finn! Come along." Entrapta said. Finn bounded after her, following her into a different room. They looked back, seeing their parents following them. Finn felt a small energy surge in them, making their fur puff up for a split second. The purple haired girl led them into a smaller lab, probably a personal one. The sword was connected to a couple of wires, stats and other information on multiple screens. The four watched as a lot of the numbers and stats spiked up, the stone glowing again. 

"Okay! Here we are!" Entrapta chuckled, happily watching the stats rise. "This sword was made by First Ones, however! It wasn't targeted for anyone, yet, it almost has a mind of its own, choosing its own handler." She explained. "The stone here isn't exactly a runestone as I thought, however! It holds power as if it was a runestone. Powerful magic too. As I concluded, I believe it has already chosen its owner as well." Entrapta chuckled, looking at Finn. 

"Oh…" Finn's ears flattened, both of their parents' eyes on them. Well shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn convinces their parents to allow them to go to Beast Island, though, things slowly become interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knife warning and light language warning

Queen Glimmer, King Bow, Catra, and Adora waited in a room. It was still more or less of a pretty pastel room, though mostly closed off except for one large window with the water’s view. In the middle of the room, there was a pink disk, above it being the same. It was clearly a small teleportation device. The design is based off of Horde Prime’s teleportation device. Both King and Queen agreed it was a good item to have. It was great to help transport goods to different kingdoms and for princesses and others to go to kingdom to kingdom. 

A dim glow from the center of the disks appeared before a sudden small flash, three individuals showing up. Finn, Double Trouble, and Flora. Just as the three appeared, the door opened, two other queens walking in. Queen Scorpia and Queen Perfuma. Flora’s eyes lit up seeing her moms, quickly running to them, jumping in Scopria’s arms. Scorpia laughed and hugged her kid closely. Perfuma gazing and watching them with pure love. 

“Oh, that’s so cute!” Double Trouble said in awe, holding their hands to their chest and tilting their head.

“C’mon. Queen Scorpia and Queen Perfuma walked for a bit to get here.” Glimmer pointed out. She looked back at the two. “Let’s get you two something to drink. Tea?” Glimmer offered. 

“Oh! That’ll be lovely!” Perfuma happily responded. They all walked out of the room, talking to each other. Glimmer led the group out of the castle to a small outside dining area. The three queens and King Bow had their own table as they talked. Adora and Catra sat down in their own area, having Double Trouble and Finn with them. 

“Finn,” Adora started, getting the young one’s attention, “Your mother and I are going to Beast Island for a day or two. We would bring you, however-”

“It’s still extremely dangerous.” Catra finished Adora’s sentence, Adora nodding in return. 

“So, Double Trouble, are you able to keep an eye on Finn for the time being?” Adora asked, giving a hopeful look to the shapeshifter. 

Double Trouble and Finn were a lot closer than many thought. They both learned how to read the smallest of emotions and movements. DT looked down at Finn with a light hum. Finn looked back up, their ear twitching and their tail curled. Double Trouble noticed this and smirked, though quickly dropped that smirk into their usual smile. “Oh, my queens. I’d love to. However, I have plans with Sea Hawk today. He wants to show me how to light a fire within seconds. How could I say no to that, hm?” Double Trouble pointed out. In the corner of their eye, they noticed Finn’s ears perk up. “I do apologize for the trouble of course.” They ended it with a purr. 

Adora glared at Double Trouble for a second before letting out a sigh. 

“Oh! Can I come? Please? I promise to be good and stay out of trouble!” Finn instantly stood up, their tail swaying in the air. Adora and Catra looked at each other then at Finn. They smiled widely then started to pout, giving their moms ‘puppy eyes’.

Catra leaned back and let out a small laugh. “You know what. Why not?” 

“What?” Adora looked at her wife with wide eyes. 

“What? It should be fine. Finn is smart enough, plus, they’ve been stuck in this castle a lot lately. It’d be good for them. Plus, sure, it’s dangerous, but we have to remember that Entrapta and Hordak have been there a lot. They practically live there. If they’ve gone this long without dying, I’m sure it’s fine.” Catra ended, a smile on her face. Adora opened her mouth to protest but however, gave in with a small sigh.

“I better not regret this. Okay, fine. You can go.” 

“Yes!” Finn shouted in excitement, punching the air above. They gave a large smile to Double Trouble who smiled back and chuckled. 

“If anything happens to you kid, acting lessons will be twice as hard. Don’t push your luck.” Double Trouble winked. Finn nodded in return, not like they would mind that ‘punishment’ anyway. Finn always had too much energy anyway, it’d be good to work it off.

Adora gave a stern look to Finn, making them freeze in their seat, "We have a lot of rules to go over with you though. Beast Island is no joking matter. One wrong move-" 

Catra slammed her hands on the table, making a large sound. "Pookas' dinner." Catra laughed, Finn looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Pookas?" Finn looked at them with an awed expression. "They sound so cute! Though… I fear they're dangerous per sé?" Finn finished, giving them a weary look. 

"Sounds about right, yeah." Adora nodded.

"Oh, nice." Finn chuckled. 

"We're leaving tomorrow, first thing in the morning. It's getting late now and too risky to arrive at night." Adora stated, the other three silently agreeing.

\--

That day ended with Queen Scorpia and Queen Perfuma leaving with Flora. Neither of the queens liked the idea of Flora going around Beast Island; or anything in that matter. Which is understandable. They rather not deal with anything stressful after spending most of their lives in an already stressful war or threat. 

Finn and Flora hugged goodbye, and Finn promised to tell her more about the sword when they found out more about it. Both of the kids were beyond excited. 

Now, Finn was listening to their moms talk to them about Beast Island. Listing rules and things they apparently had to know. It was… boring. Boring beyond belief to the young blonde. Their mind was drifting away, thinking. A small amount of anxiety bubbled in their chest. As excited they were about going to Beast Island, they were a little afraid. How could they not be? After all, they've heard all the stories. Razor leaves on trees? Please. That's scary as hell. Of course though, Finn would never admit it. Even to themselves. 

"And never ever sneak off- Finn." Adora stopped, catching Finn's attention immediately. 

"Did… did you get any of that?" Catra asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes!" Finn replied a little too quickly. "I mean- yes. Yes I did. Don't be stupid, sneak off, and uh… be extremely careful. Of course." Finn stated. Catra and Adora exchanged looks before smiling at each other.

Adora looked back at Finn who tensed up ever so slightly. Though, thanks to training from Double Trouble. They managed to keep a calm expression and posture.

"Get some sleep, okay? We have a long day tomorrow." Adora smiled softly, leaning and gently kissing Finn's forehead. Finn purred, their tail swaying slowly. Catra felt a little pride build up, knowing that her wife could make Finn purr so effortlessly. It was so cute, it made herself purr. Adora looked between the two, her eyes shining in awe. 

"Awee, both of you are so cute!" Adora said in a higher pitched voice, holding her hands over her chest. Catra rolled her eyes before kissing Adora with a light chuckle. 

"Ew, gross! Romance." Finn stuck out their tongue. Both Adora and Catra just smiled, finding them amusing.

"Go to sleep. Goodnight, Finn. Sweet nightmares!" Catra purred, earning a quiet 'Catra!' from Adora.

Finn watched them as they walked out of their room, smiling. They sighed happily and flopped backwards on their bed. Quickly, they curled up in their blanket, making small biscuits and purring. Finn finally felt themself relax, falling asleep within no time.

Then they woke up to a voice. It was impossible to make out, but it was something. Maybe just a sound or howl. Sounded more like a voice. Finn pushed herself up with wide eyes, looking around desperately. 

"Stop…" Finn tiredly said, flattening their ears. After a good ten seconds of being unable to flatten the noise, they grabbed their pillow and shoved it on their head, letting out a groan. After another good ten seconds, they curled their tail in annoyance, yanking the pillow off of their head. In a tired annoyance, they finally pushed themselves up and looked out the window. It was dark. Middle of the night if anything.

"Well, shit." Finn flickered their ear. The noise eventually started to die down finally. The non-binary blonde glared at their door before getting up with a stretch, feeling their back crack. "Nice." They chuckled lightly. Finn sat back down on the bed, looking up at the door with a confused look. Letting out an annoyed huff of air and laying back down. In no time, they were finally out. 

\--

"Finn, wake up." A familiar voice ringed in their ears, waking them. Finn opened one eye with a light groan, looking up a Queen Glimmer. Finn gave her a tired glare. 

"Morning, Aunt Sparkles." Finn smiled, watching Glimmer's happy face fall. 

"I hate that she taught you that." Glimmer sighed, moving away. "Hurry up. Your moms want you to eat and get ready for today." 

"M'kay…" Finn sighed, ear flickering as they heard Glimmer leave. Finn closed their eyes again, sighing. Slowly, they started to fall asleep again. However… a large growl made Finn screech in surprise, jumping up on their fours, tail up and bushy. They locked eyes with Melog, their mom's pet… or something like that. 

Melog mewed and puffed up, glaring at Finn. Melog jumped up on the bed and pushed them off the bed, Finn yelping in surprise. 

"Hey!" They jumped up, hissing. Melog hissed back, Finn glaring. "Fine. I'll get up." They sighed, whipping their tail in frustration. Melog gave them a happy yet smug look, running off to leave Finn to get ready. 

They eventually got themselves ready for the day despite the fact they were a little sluggish. Mornings, ugh. Finn looked out the window once they were done, remembering what happened early this morning… or last night? Whatever, still, something happened. Must have been a dream. Yeah, that's it. A dream. Nothing more. 

Still… The feeling was there. Finn narrowed their eyes, looking around for a good minute before leaving their room, dashing off through the halls. Though, they stopped when they saw Melog sitting in front of them. Finn glared and moved to one side, Melog following in front, blocking their path. Then again when Finn tried the other side. 

"C'mon, Melog! My moms are gonna kill me if they don't see me in the next minute. I already wasted most of the morning." Finn crossed their arms, tail lashing in annoyance. 

"Merrrow." Melog purred, clearly amused. Finn being Finn, took that as a fun challenge. Melog caught on immediately and purred before turning around running. Finn laughed and dashed off after it. They ran through the empty halls, which was slowly coming to life. Finn noticed someone walking ahead and thought of slowing down; however, Melog just picked up the pace and so did Finn. Melog went left of the audibly surprised person, Finn right. Finn looked back for a split second and laughed. The blonde jumped and started to run on four, picking up their pace. 

"Melog! Finn!" Queen Glimmer shouted, in front of the two felines. Melog looked back and Finn locked eyes with it. Mutual agreement came across them, Finn laughing. Clearly, neither of them had the idea of slowing down. However, Finn happened to notice Glimmer holding the sword. Oh, yikes. Melog let out a loud mewl before dashing right through the confused queen. Suddenly, Finn felt a small surge of energy and instantly took advantage of it. As Finn got close, they jumped on the wall left of the queen before jumping back on the floors behind her, slipping just barely. 

"Nice! And morning Queen Sparkles!" Finn laughed in a cocky manner, continuing to run after their chase. Leaving a surprised yet confused Glimmer behind. Of course, Finn thought that Glimmer should have expected that. After all, with a little cat in them, they're bound to do something. 

Melog continued to give chase through the castle, Finn having no problem keeping up. However, the energy surge spiked once again before their energy dropping as fast as it came. Good timing too, because Melog just halted to a stop, Finn following in suit. Both of the felines looked up at two confused yet slightly concerned women. 

"I heard that a certain someone and a magical cat were messing around in the halls, causing a ruckus." Catra stated, then instantly smiled happily. "You," Finn froze under the attention, "are so my child." Catra laughed, ruffling up their hair. "And thank you Melog, for getting them up." Melog purred, standing up proudly. 

"C'mon you three, we need to get to the ship and make sure things are well. Plus, we are waiting for Glimmer." Adora stated. Catra and Finn nodded, following Adora to the ship. Once they were there, Bow was checking up on the parts. 

"Everything is ready to go. Now we just wait for Glimmer." Bow pointed out.

Finn walked into the Ship behind their moms, eyes going wide. It was huge inside. It looked really comfortable and amazing too. 

"Alright, I'm here." Queen Glimmer said, looking up at a guilty Melog and Finn. When the queen caught eye contact with the two, they instantly ran off to hide in the ship. 

"Thank you, Glimmer." Adora smiled. "I'll see you hopefully tonight… hopefully." The blonde sighed with a light nervous chuckle. 

"You got this. You've handled Beast Island before. With Entrapta and Hordak there, you all should be fine. They practically live there these days." Glimmer reassured, Adora appreciating that. 

"Right, thank you. See you soon." Adora said, looking at Bow. 

"You're set to fly! Get me back some First Ones tech please? If you can? I'm trying some new things out!" Bow asked with a large smile. 

"Gotcha. The sword?" Adora looked at Glimmer who gave it to her. 

"Keep an eye on Finn, alright? This is their first time doing pretty much… anything this insane. Double Trouble also wouldn't be happy if anything happened to their priced actor." Glimmer giggled lightly, Adora nodding. 

They said their last goodbyes an Adora smiled, looking at Catra. Catra nodded and Adora looked up where the outside screen would eventually show. 

"Darla, take us to Beast Island." And in an instant, Darla was up and running, quickly flying through the air. 

"What? You can tell it what to do like that?" Finn asked in surprise, eyes wide with wonder. 

"Yeah, pretty much. Pretty cool huh?" Adora smirked, immediately causing Finn to catch themselves from their moment. 

"Yeah, well, it's… neat." Finn blew it off, waving their hand out as if it was no big deal. Yet, curiosity kills the cat. It was for sure interesting or at least different. 

Throughout the ride, both Adora and Finn noticed something. Finn had an odd sense of energy. It seemed to pulse in a way, spiking to high then dropping to low. It was certainly abnormal. However, the energy was constant at the same time. Like a calmer version of having an adrenaline rush. 

Adora on the other hand, also felt a very small amount of magic with them. Usually, when she felt magic, it was from Glimmer, Bright Moon as a whole, maybe Melog. It depends, for Melog. Though she noticed, it was coming from the worn down sword. Adora looked over the sword, noticing how the small white crystal was ever so slightly glowing. Then a thought popped in her head. She remembered how it reacted when Finn popped in that one time. It's been dormant since. Though, now with Finn around, it's just been glowing. Adora shook her head. No, that's not it. She wasn't sure if Finn would be able to hold magic. However… that's something she can test out later. Not now. 

"It's gonna take a little while to get there, so… sit back and relax. Or explore. Whatever you want that doesn't kill us." Catra said, smiling. "Melog, keep them out of trouble." Melog nodded, already by Finn's side. Finn nodded and was off instantly. They quickly found themselves in a kitchen-like area. Melog mewled and looked around as well, curious. 

"Sugar." Finn said, grabbing a small pink package with First Ones writing on it. "I wonder what a cake would taste like with thousand year old sugar." Finn chuckled. Melog looked curiously at the other feline fellow. Melog shook its head and walked to one side of the kitchen, grabbing a small package. With a small trot, the magical cat handed it to Finn. 

"Fish. Woah, does First Ones' fish expire?" Finn asked with a chuckle. Unsheathing their claws, they opened the package. They honestly expected a nasty rotten stench, but got the opposite. It smelled good. Really good. From the looks of it, it still was and cooked. "Want some?" Finn asked Melog, who nodded eagerly. They ripped the fish in half, dropping it to Melog. Melog instantly scarfed down the fish, purring happily. Finn took a bite from the fish, a loud purr erupting from them. 

"Oh, this is good. I hope this isn't poisoned." Finn joked before finishing it up, licking their lips.

"Finn?" Adora's voice echoed, both Finn and Melog looking over towards the voice. "Finn, there you are. We're getting… close. Did you eat something?" Adora questioned, raising an eyebrow. Both Melog and Finn made eye contact before shaking their heads. 

"Nope. Totally not all." Finn smiled. 

"Aha… not the point. Come up front. I want to show you something." Adora smiled. Finn bounded off after their mom, a little excited to see what was up. Once Adora led Finn to the front, Finn tensed up to see water. 

"Watch." Adora said, Finn forcing themselves to relax and watch, that's when they saw it. Multiple large dolphin-like creatures jumping through the water, as if they were trying to catch up with the ship. 

"Woah, what are those?" Finn asked, looking up at their mom. Adora shrugged.

"We don't know. This is the first time we've seen them." Adora pointed out. Catra walked over towards them and looked at Finn with a strange expression. Finn looked up at her with a confused look. 

Catra lifted her head and sniffed the air, which the scent led to both Melog and Finn. "Did you and Melog eat fish?" Catra asked. Finn looked at Melog before looking at Catra with a shrug. "You should have saved some for me." Catra frowned then smiled, ruffling their hair. 

"Next time." Finn chirped, moving away from the 'attack' on their hair. Melog mewled happily before looking at Catra then jumping on Finn, purring with delight and nudging them to play. Finn happily followed in suit, both now chasing each other around and jumping at each other. 

"Awe, it's like they're siblings." Adora chuckled, watching the two in awe. 

"Kittens at heart." Catra purred, turning around to watch the creatures jump in and out of the water. "I think that's Beast Island." Catra pointed out, noticing a silhouette slowly starting to show over the horizon. 

"Yep. That's it." Adora said, looking back at the sword sitting against the wall, ever so slightly glowing. She didn't need to come to some conclusions. Despite the fact in the last 24 hours, it all seems to link to her kid, but that's still too little time. 

Finn let out a yelp after Melog just pinned them down, purring happily. Finn looked up, laughing, then back, their parents watching the two. Finn waved at them before shaking Melog off. Melog mewled and followed Finn to the front, Finn looking out with wide eyes. 

"Beast Island. The place where the Horde would send people to die. And yet, it's slowly becoming a place where people can live in it. Wack." Finn chuckled, not noticing the small unease that Catra had from the mention of the Horde. 

Within the next couple of minutes, they made it to Beast Island, landing the ship at shore. Before leaving the ship, Adora and Catra made sure their surroundings were safe. Catra gave Melog and Finn the okay and they both walked out. Finn looked around with wide eyes, looking around with wonder. Their tail lashing back and forth, with both curiosity and anxiety. They could see how the island got its reputation. It was dark looking despite the fact it was late morning. The greens were darker and deep, though, at the same time, it looked dead. Yikes. 

"Let's go. Stay by our sides." Adora said with a smile, Finn nodding. As they walked, Finn took the time to really look around at the setting of the island. It smelled weird. Almost welcoming, yet, it made them feel off. It was like a damp salty scent. A scent of fresh greens and meat. It made their stomach turn in an instinctual way. This must have been that feeling Catra has talked about. That deep feeling. She told them that when in the woods at certain points, she struggled to keep her head thinking straight. As well as odd urges. Finn understood that now. Weird. Must be a Beast Island thing. 

A soft mewl came from Melog, nuzzling into Finn's hand. Finn looked down at it and smiled, petting Melog's head. That's when they noticed that their claws were unsheathed. Finn thought about it for a second before keeping them unsheathed. Better safe than sorry. 

"Where are we going?" Finn asked, looking up, glancing back and forth between their moms. 

"Entrapta's and Hordak's base. I'm sure it's this way… if I can remember right." Adora sighed, gripping onto the sword's handle. Finn nodded, finding themselves looking at the sword with wonder. Something about it made them curious, a little more curious then they'd normally be. 

A large noise boomed throughout the air, making everyone freeze in place. Finn felt their heart begin to pound before another loud noise filled the air. Than another, another. It was clear it was a large or heavy creature. A small panicked noise squeaked from Catra as one last step shook the ground. They all looked up, seeing a large lizard-like animal. 

"Don't… move." Adora quietly said, hiding the sword behind her back. Adora was also ready to snatch the armor around her wrist with the sword. 

The creature leaned forward a bit before letting out an ear piercing roar, ready to attack. Though, before anyone could do anything, a good size rock was thrown at its face. The creature looked up in confusion before taking a step back. The four were confused before looking up, seeing someone on a tree branch. That person swung down in front of the four with her hair, bug mask covering her face. Instantly, the creature turned around and ran. 

"Entrapta?" Catra asked, tilting her head. Entrapta lifted her mask, blinking for a second then smiled widely. 

"Hello! Before small talk, we gotta go. Apparently some first one tech is making everything weird, the signals from it not reacting well with all the other organisms." Entrapta quickly explained. Adora immediately had an expression of shock at the mention of signals. 

"Signals? Like from before?" Adora asked. 

"Oh no! Not as bad no! Just signals that irritates living things here instead of depressing them to death. Now, let's get going! We're not far from home." Entrapta explained before whistling loudly. In no time, a large robotic thing ran over and knelt down, opening a hatchet. "Climb in!" She invited, jumping in on the seat. 

It looked like an old familiar robot when years ago, Adora went to save Entrapta. Though, it was very much upgraded with two seats instead of one. There were five of them. Though, Adora sat on the spare seat with Catra on her lap. Finn sat in the middle with Melog curled up on their lap. There was still plenty of room. 

"Good thing I was nearby at the time. I'm sure you guys would have been lizard food by now!" Entrapta stated, now controlling the robot, walking towards the small base. 

"Yeah, that was cool! How did you scare it off anyway? That thing was huge!" Finn asked in an excited tone. 

"Oh! We've gotten into a bit of a ruffle before. I hate to say it, but he got my bad side… and Hordaks. Mostly his. And the Pookas." Entrapta explained. 

"Pookas?" Finn asked, tilting their head. 

"Yep! They're a cute little creature with one large eye. Despite their size, they hunt in packs of hundreds! They can take practically anything down! It took a while, but Hordak and I managed to get along with them. They consider us as one of them! So, they're a creature you don't have to worry about. Actually, you don't have to worry about most things! Pookas practically run this place with their population and battle strategies!" Entrapta laughed, patting Finn's head with her hair. 

Finn didn't mind it, after all, they absolutely loved attention. However, Finn happened to notice something about Entrapta, their eyes going wide with wonder. 

"My moms never mentioned to me that you have a robotic arm! Epic!" Finn loved all things that were 'different' in some sense. At one point, they had an obsession of robotic limbs and cyborgs in acting. Double Trouble helped feed into that as well, it was cute to both Catra and Adora. Little does anyone know, that never left.

Both Catra and Adora looked at Finn then Entrapta with wide eyes, the purple haired princess feeling a little uncomfortable with the extra set of eyes on her. 

"Remember that I said that creature got on the bad side of everyone? Well! Because of the First Ones tech, the signal attracted him and attacked me on sight. That thing got me pretty good, though, the main thing is that it tore up my arm and rendered it useless!" Entrapta explained, not bothering to look at the shocked looks of the others. "Apparently, when I was passed out on a pain drug, Hordak made an arm for me. We're both still working on it, but he successfully connected it to my nervous and muscular system!" Entrapta chuckled, though, still visibly uneasy thinking about the incident. 

"Is that why you didn't make it to the meeting yesterday?" Adora asked, now wondering when this occurred. 

"Precise! I would have gone yesterday but Hordak insisted I stayed to work on the arm since we both just finished it a couple of days ago." She hummed, stopping in front of a building made of metal, nothing but metal. Entrapta pushed a button and jumped out once the hatchet opened. She led the small group inside. It wasn't the prettiest but it was still a well organized lab. Oddly enough, it looked a lot like Hordak's old sanctum when the Horde was still a thing. 

"You're back… with people." Hordak looked up from something he was working on, looking over everyone. He got up and held out his hand to Entrapta, who offered her arm. Hordak looked over the limb before nodding in approval. 

"Any malfunctions?" He asked, looking back up at the curious group before focusing on Entrapta. 

"Just once! It quickly corrected itself as well." She said with a smile, Hordak smiling back. 

"Good." He said, letting Entrapta have her arm back. He focused his attention on the others now, his smile leaving. "I expected you to be coming later, but welcome." 

"Thank you, Hordak. Here, here's the sword. Maybe you can look into it?" Adora said, offering the weapon. Entrapta's eyes lit up in a curious yet excited gleam. She used her prehensile hair to grab the sword, looking over it. 

"Oh! Is that a runestone? Interesting! This means there could be another princess or someone with some sort of power." She looked over it excitedly. "I'll look over this now. Make yourself at home." She said, leaving through the air ducts to work. 

"Hm. Need anything to drink? Eat perhaps?" Hordak offered, now focusing on them. Both Catra and Adora happened to notice his eye color. Usually, back in the Horde, he has red eyes. However, they were yellow now. That probably means he's comfortable or calm. That's a good thing. 

"Oh, yes please!" Finn sighed. "Do you guys have soda?" They asked, clearly excited about having something to eat or drink. 

"I believe so, yes. Follow me." He said, leading the group to a different room where it was clear that it was the kitchen. "Take a seat. Adora, Catra?" He looked at them, both of them declining. However, Melog mewled loudly, looking at Catra.

"Melog would like water." Catra pointed out, looking up at him. He nodded before leaving to grab the drinks from the fridge. Despite the time, both Adora and Catra felt a tad weary around Hordak, and it was clear that Hordak was a tad weary around them. It made sense. They both have history that went back to the beginning of the girl's lives. Finn knew this too. However, they didn't seem to care much. From what their moms have noticed, Finn learned to not care about people's past and just went with the flow. They were accepting of everyone pretty much immediately, even if they're told that a few years ago that they committed mass genocide. 

"Here." Hordak said, putting a small bowl of water in front of Melog on the ground, handing the soda to Finn. Finn happily thanked him and drank the entire thing within no time. 

"Ah… I needed that." Finn chuckled, now watching Melog lap the water up, purring happily. Finn seemed pretty content in the awkward silence, watching Melog do its own thing. Hordak cleared his throat before turning around. 

"I might as well get back to work. If you need anything, feel free to come get me." He said before walking off. Finn watched him leave before smiling. 

"He seems fun." Finn said before they heard something in the air duct. Already? Entrapta jumped down into the room with a large smile on her face. "Guys! I think I have found something out about the sword! Though, the kid stays here. Hordak is great with young ones." Entrapta said and pointed out. 

"Wait, why?" Catra asked. 

"To test out a theory! They can come up later. Follow me now!" Entrapta said, moving towards the door. 

"Behave. Please." Adora said, following Catra and Entrapta out the room. Finn watched them leave with a confused look. Now, that was sudden. Finn looked down at Melog with a hum. 

"Any ideas?" They asked. Melog shaking its head with a small mewl. "We should bother Hordak." Finn quickly said, smiling mischievously. Melog jumped in front of them, narrowing its eyes. 

"What? I get it, years ago he was some genocidal leader. But. That was years ago. I wasn't alive by then! He's changed… I think. He wouldn't be married if not." Finn pointed out. Still, Melog just stood in place. Finn let out a huff of air, backing up a bit. Melog thought for a minute they have given up, but Melog should have known better. The moment there was an opening, Finn dashed for the door, running out into the main lab. Hordak heard the door open and looked up from studying some tech.

Finn just looked at him, tilting their head, wondering how they were gonna be the little shit they are. Hordak sat down on some bench, pulling out a tablet. Finn approached Hordak, sitting down beside him on the floor. Hordak looked down at them, Finn looking up at him. 

"What do you want?" He asked, tilting his head confused. Finn's ideas went right out the window, noticing that his ears also twitched. Instead, they just shrugged. Hordak was just confused by now. 

"There's a screwdriver next to you, please give it to me?" He asked in a somewhat polite manner. Finn picked it up with their tail and just handed it over, now standing out. They tilted their head, noticing he was working on what looked like a little gun. 

"Ohhh what's that? It looks like a mini cannon." Finn asked, watching his careful hands. 

"That's because it is. Being on this island isn't safe. I'm surprised your moms even allowed you to come along." Hordak explained, looking at the kid cautiously. He knew he shouldn't feel anything negative towards Finn, but however, he can't help but see both Adora and Catra in them. It was hard to not be slightly uneasy. 

"Ahh, alrighty." Finn simply answered. Hordak was less uneasy and more confused now. 

"... You need something?" Hordak asked, now putting down his items. 

"Oh yes, absolutely. To not be bored. I would play around with Melog but we have a habit of destroying literally everything around us." Finn simply said. Hordak was for sure grateful as hell that the two felines weren't doing anything then. 

Hordak had a very light uneasy look, turning back to focus on his work, hiding his expressions the best he could. However, Finn still caught on. They've been involved with acting and DT since the beginning. They know what's up. 

"I hope you ain't feeling on edge around me. I'm not either of my moms. I wasn't around or probably even thought of at the time." Finn started. Hordak silently begged to differ on that last statement. "So. I'm safe, fine, chill? Whatever words work. The point is. You suck at hiding the fact you feel anxious and I'm saying you shouldn't. Plus. It's hard to steal from you and annoy the hell out of you when you look so guilty." Finn sighed. Hordak had no idea on how to respond and let out a small yet heavy breath. 

"Wait. You want to what?" Hordak asked, now fully registering what they had said at the last point. Finn gave him a grin before snatching his screwdriver and bounding off. 

"Hey!" Hordak snapped, attempting to grab the blonde. Though, Finn was too quick, laughing as they jumped up. 

"You're a nightmare, are you?" He asked. 

"Yep! Took years of practice." Finn grinned, earning a glare from Hordak. Hordak planned his next move, though, not taking Melog in account. Before he even did anything, Melog mewled and jumped up on Finn, the two disappearing. 

"What the-" Hordak stood up properly, looking around. He was very much aware that they were around him, however, not sure where. He focused on his hearing, hearing a step from behind. He turned around and caught an invisible form, which quickly became visible. 

"Oh hey." Finn said, being held from their underarms, giving Hordak a grin.

"You're too loud. You have to focus your weight on the ball of your feet. Use your tail to stabilize yourself too. Then, maybe you could have gotten me." Hordak smiled, putting Finn down, of course grabbing his screwdriver. 

"Ohhh thanks!" Finn chuckled.

"Hm… kid, Finn, that's your name right?" They nodded. "Finn, I have an old item that neither Entrapta and I have any use for. If you like it, want it?" Hordak offered, Finn nodding in a light surprise. He led them to the counter, kneeling down, and pulling out an old box. Hordak grabbed a small item. 

"This is a small pocket knife. Press this button here for the blade." He handed it to Finn, who looked down at the knife. The colors already had their attention. It was completely luminescent and it was already completely eye catching. They pressed the button, the blade coming out with a small click. It was the same as the handle, luminescent. On the blade, it had First Ones writing. 

"Light." Finn said, reading the First Ones. 

"You can read that? Huh, you are Adora's kid for sure." Hordak smiled slightly, though. Finn looked up at him with a smile, a purring forcing itself from them. Hordak looked at them slightly confused. Finn hugged Hordak with a loud purr, tail happily lashing around. 

"Thank you! If I knew being a little shit would get me something, I would have done it earlier," they joked, Hordak letting out a huff of air in response.

"Woah." Another voice came through, Finn pulling away from the hug, looking back with a smile seeing their moms and Entrapta. 

"Hi Moms!" Finn chuckled. They put away the blonde and stuffed the knife in their pocket. They silently thanked Hordak again before Entrapta spoke up. 

"Finn! Come along." Entrapta said. Finn bounded after her, following her into a different room. They looked back, seeing their parents following them. Finn felt a small energy surge in them, making their fur puff up for a split second. The purple haired girl led them into a smaller lab, probably a personal one. The sword was connected to a couple of wires, stats and other information on multiple screens. The four watched as a lot of the numbers and stats spiked up, the stone glowing again. 

"Okay! Here we are!" Entrapta chuckled, happily watching the stats rise. "This sword was made by First Ones, however! It wasn't targeted for anyone, yet, it almost has a mind of its own, choosing its own handler." She explained. "The stone here isn't exactly a runestone as I thought, however! It holds power as if it was a runestone. Powerful magic too. As I concluded, I believe it has already chosen its owner as well." Entrapta chuckled, looking at Finn. 

"Oh…" Finn's ears flattened, both of their parents' eyes on them. Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated <3 thank you for reading this chapter! More to come
> 
> Feel free to correct any mistakes I make in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out a few things about the sword and Finn is starting to figure out things about themself

… "What?" Adora looked up from Finn to the sword. 

"Well, the reason I brought you two up before Finn was so I can see if it reacts to any of you! Since when you three walked in here, I noticed the sword glowing! However, it only glows in Finn's presence! Not just that though, I believe the sword has a mind of its own in a way! Look here!" Entrapta explained and stated before running to one side of the room, grabbing a wire of some sort. She ran back to the sword and clipped the wire on the stone. Instantly on the screen, First Ones' language popped up with other stats and information. 

There’s a good chance that this is just another way of Finn sharing She-Ra's runestone as well! Like how Glimmer and her mom shared theirs." Entrapta pointed out as she finished attaching wires on the sword. "As if the stone was part of the runestone. Though, that one can only be told with time." She finished. Both Adora and Catra looked at each other; that actually made sense.

"Now, Finn, touch the sword please." Entrapta asked, moving out of the way. Finn's tail flickered, shocked but nodded. They walked up to the sword and hesitated, looking back at their parents before Entrapta, who nodded. Swallowing thickly, they grabbed the handle of the sword and there was a booming of light. Finn let out a gasp a newfound feeling surged through them, letting go instantly and moving away. 

Finn clutched onto themselves, feeling a burning sensation throughout their body. They felt both powerful and weak. That they could destroy anything, yet, that they couldn't move. It feels like they jumped in a cold pool of water and yet, that they are walking through fire. Their eyes were burning the most, unaware that they were glowing and overwhelmed with magic. Their entire body was overwhelmed with magic. However, as hard as the feeling hit, was how fast it dropped and left.

"Fascinating!" Entrapta smiled. 

"What in the what?" Catra mewled, whipping her tail in both shock and worry. "Don't tell me you're somehow similar to She-Ra." 

"Oh! Don't worry about that. This has very little to do with She-Ra. As I stated before, this is no runestone. This is just a powerful sword. It shares that power with Finn." Entrapta explained, grabbing a notebook and a pen. "Now, Finn! Tell me how you feel, tell me everything!" 

Finn blinked as if they were just waking up or recovering. They looked down at their hands and felt a different spark of energy inside them. 

"I… don't know. When I touched it, I felt like I blacked out, however, it feels like I jumped in a lake of pure energy." They said, curling their tail. "I feel… weird?" They chuckled lightly. "There's a tingling feeling. I don't know how to explain it." Finn tilted their head. 

"But seriously? A sword. Overrated." Finn joked. "Could be better as like… a magical earring of power or a dil-" 

"Do not finish that I swear to Etheria." Catra growled but instantly started chuckling. "Okay that's funny." Catra looked over at a confused Adora. 

"I don't get it…" Adora said quietly, looking at Entrapta if she was trying to look for help. Entrapta just shrugged before grabbing the sword, unhooking it. 

"Here, the best way to figure out the behavior of a weapon or magic is how it reacts being with its holder." Entrapta stated, giving the sword to Finn. The sword immediately reacted by glowing a faint peach color with a small flash and now, they were holding a hoop earring. The item was a pretty gold color, with white First Ones writing in it. Though, the two words before the 'soul' was still unreadable.

"Holy shit!" Finn chirped, laughing knowing that it can take forms now. Not just that, but that they can carry this thing so much easier. The warm energy that came from the earring made Finn wonder if it agreed with them. 

"Finn!" Adora snapped but more in likely would have said the exact same thing in that situation. Which is pretty much what happened. Though, she held back.

"This is amazing!" Finn laughed, putting the earring up to their ear just for show. However, what they didn't expect was for the earring to actually get a hold of their ear. A small pinching pain struck through their left ear, making them yelp. 

"Nevermind, I lied!" Finn hissed, the pain soon dying down, but it was clear their ear was going to be sore and stinging for a long while. They didn't ask for that one. Though, a small but warm energy covered them from the earring. At least that's comforting. 

"Did- did that sword just pierce your ear?" Catra asked fairly quickly. Finn shrugged. Catra knelt down, looking over Finn's ear. No bleeding, it was gonna be irritated though. Catra leaned back, studying Finn for a quick second before grinning. 

"Makes you look badass. Love that." Catra snickered, Adora glaring at the two. 

"What? You gotta admit. It's pretty cool." Catra purred. Adora opened her mouth to speak up before giving in with a small huff. Finn and Catra grinned at each other then laughed. 

Entrapta was writing a couple of things down, more in likely theories. Finn's ear flickered, making them stiffen up. Oh no, they're going to have to break that habit with that ear. How annoying. Oh, they wondered how Double Trouble would react.

Everything was quiet, it was almost comfortable if anything. Though, Entrapta seemed to start looking for something in a light frenzy. This caught Adora's attention and she looked up. 

"Entrapta?" Adora called out, Entrapta quickly slamming her mask down. 

"Ah, my arm is malfunctioning, if you can find- ah-ha! Nevermind." Entrapta chirped, finding a tool under a desk. Using her hair, she grabbed the item and immediately went to work. Finn couldn't help but notice her shoulders shaking slightly. Oh, this must be one of those things. Where people have moments about the past. Finn had come to notice that it happens often. Especially with Spinnerella and Netossa. They often had to spend time alone due to the trauma. Then again, Finn could be wrong. 

"You alright?" Adora asked, walking up to Entrapta. 

"Oh- oh! Yes! I'm still learning how to use this without it malfunctioning. It just hurts a bit. Nothing to worry about!" Entrapta chirped, however, Finn was sure everyone caught on with her ever so slightly strained voice. It was hard to notice but it was there. 

Just as Entrapta finished up, the door opened up, everyone looking back to see Hordak who looked content. He looked confused and a tad worried. 

"It got too quiet up here." Hordak simply stated. Even though it was a vague comment, to everyone but Finn, it meant a whole hell of a lot more. Though, from the soft yet worried look in Hordak's eyes, Finn could easily guess he was worried.

"We're all good! Just having a moment." Entrapta explained, putting the tool down. Hordak gave a skeptical look and Entrapta lifted her mask with a smile. She jumped up with her air, bounding off to Hordak.

"Oh! I've forgotten to mention, the First Ones writing is Soul, but I'm sure you've known that. Though! That means there's a good chance that the sword is connected to Finn's soul." Entrapta chirped, not really noticing the shocked looks from the couple. Finn was just curious if anything. 

The blonde ran a finger over the earring and closed their eyes, thinking. They wondered if it could be that sword again and just like that, they were holding something heavy… too heavy. With a loud yelp, Finn fell over with the sword, making a loud noise. 

"I'm okay- wow! That caught me off my surprise." Finn laughed, getting up. They struggled for a minute to hold the heavy weapon but eventually got a good grip and hold. "This is so cool!" Finn stated. "Of course I find a random sword and now I have some sort of power! I'm now a princette!" They joked, their tail almost wagging as if it was a dog's tail. This was beyond exciting. 

"We… have a lot of work to do." Catra sighed but smiled. Of course she wouldn't admit it but her kid being someone that has potential to be powerful, it was exciting. 

Finn had a thought, their ears dropping slightly. "What about Flora?" Finn asked, looking up at their moms. 

"What about her?" Adora responded. 

"She was the one that found the sword. She was the one that touched it first, hell, even held it when I went to get Aunt Glimmer. Do you think she could have a connection too?" Finn asked, looking down at the scratched up blade, gazing over their reflection. Adora and Catra looked at each other with slightly worried expressions before looking back at Finn. 

"There could be a chance for sure, yeah. We should get back then. You know how Scorpia and Perfuma would react if they didn't know that their daughter could be involved with something big." Catra pointed out, whipping her tail. Flora's parents were pretty protective. She also knew that they'd be pissed if they didn't tell them something they didn't know about their daughter. However… it wasn't just them Catra worried about, Frosta was easily involved. Frosta and Flora grew a sisterly bond. Especially since Scorpia and Perfuma were practically her parents at this point. Frosta would easily be violent if something happened to Flora as well. 

"Right." Adora turned around and looked at Entrapta and Hordak with a smile. "Thank you, Entrapta. We need to get going before anything crazy happens back at home. Take care of yourselves." Adora said with a smile. 

"No problem! Take care!" Entrapta chirped, moving out of the way for the group to leave. Finn took note that Hordak seemed relieved as they left. 

"... You think they can handle walking back to their ship without getting eaten?" Entrapta asked, listening for the door that just shut. Hordak opened his mouth and then shut it, shrugging. 

\--

Finn was a little tense as they made their way back to the ship, unable to stop thinking about the whole situation. It was amazing, terrifying, and confusing all at once. It made their head hurt to think about. Though, now they were a little worried. Flora could also end up being wrapped up in this. There was a huge chance too. Though, that'd be good for her. She already is the daughter of two powerful queens and will hold the power of either runestones, if not both. This could enhance it. Finn could imagine it too, Flora taking the lead of a battlefield with that power. Oh, how epic! 

Finn struggled to focus on the sword, attempting to make it an earring again. After a good minute, it eventually did and they put it in their ear. Though, they winced at the feeling. Ouch. 

Melog had been acting differently too. Especially around Finn, able to feel that magic. They wouldn't stop mewling and purring. Catra stated it because the magic was just exciting Melog, as if it was catnip. 

The family made it to the ship without any problems, Adora setting the ship's course. Adora couldn't help but notice one of the creatures of Beast Island staring at them with deep red eyes, watching them as they took off and left. That's gonna disturb Adora for a while now. 

\--

Finn walked off with Melog at tow into a smaller room in the ship, looking around. They sat down on the cot after shutting the door. They let out a small whine as they groaned, laying down. This was overwhelming. Finn curled up, hugging onto their tail. Melog looked at them with a sad expression, a small mewl coming from them. Melog jumped up on the cot before cuddling up against them, a low purr coming from them. Finn held onto Melog, only inviting the magical cat to snuggle up against them closer. 

Finn knew that they couldn't act 24/7, Finn also knew that they can't take it as long as they like to think. This entire situation was overwhelming. They could easily handle the situation if it was just them involved. However, the real deal was the idea of their best friend involved. They had no idea if this was a bad thing or not. Sure, the situation was cool as hell. Magic? Hell yeah. Being more powerful? More energy? Damn right. But being unable to control it and accidentally having your best friend being involved with unknown forces and magic? Definitely not. 

Finn didn't notice the fact that they were shaking ever so slightly until Melog licked their face, a calm expression on the cat. Finn smiled before instinctually rubbing their face on Melog's. A purr erupted from Melog once again, keeping Finn close and attempting to keep them calm. They calmed down pretty quickly, finding themselves relaxing, closing their eyes. In no time, Finn was out, snoring softly against a sleeping Melog. 

"Finn, where… are you…" Catra called out, though, instantly quieted down seeing her kid sleeping with Melog. The sight made her heart swell and forced a purr out of her. Catra walked up to the two, Melog tiredly looking up at Catra. They softly mewled, asking Catra to be quiet. Catra nodded with a smile, not planning to be loud or talk at all. She patted Melog's head before walking off, Melog instantly falling back asleep when their head touched the cot, snuggling into Finn's collar. 

Catra walked back to Adora, the purring never stopping. Adora could only guess but knew it was nothing to worry about. The couple looked out at the waters, watching as Bright Moon came into view.

Darla slowed down as they made it to the kingdom, slowly landing itself for a somewhat soft landing. 

"Go on ahead and wake up Finn, I'm going to get a hold of Scorpia." Catra said with a light purr, bounding off as the doors opened. Adora watched her leave before walking to the back of the ship, opening the larger door where Finn was still curled up with Melog. Adora had to stifle an awe. This was too damn cute. Adora walked around the cot and knelt down, lightly nudging Finn's shoulder. 

"Wake up, sweetie. We're back." Adora softly spoke, Finn opened an eye with a light groan. Instead of actually waking up, Finn used their tail to grab Adora's wrist and pulled her a little closer, tiredly rubbing their head on Adora, purring. 

"C'mon…" Adora said in awe, wrapping her arms around them, Finn taking the moment to snuggle up against their mom. "I get it, you're a cuddly one… when tired." Adora chuckled, "Get up please." She asked again. 

"... Fine." Finn pulled away with a yawn, stretching out. Melog mewled, annoyed. They let out a tiny hiss before curling up and falling asleep again. 

"Melog, you too. Get up." Adora huffed, eyes trained on the grumpy magical cat. A loud and grumpy meow is what Adora got in response. "You're more difficult than Finn and that's a hard record to reach." Adora sighed, Finn puffing out their chest proudly with a chuckle. 

After a good minute, Melog got up, stretched, and shook their head as if they were trying to shake the tiredness out. Melog mewled before jumping down and walking out of the room, probably to find Catra. 

Finn got off the cot and stretched their arms over their head, feeling the satisfying cracks. They purred slightly at the feeling before shaking their head. 

"Okay, let's go." Finn said, looking back at Adora before bounding out of the room then the ship. Adora was following close behind. When Finn walked out of the ship, wincing slightly at the sun's rays. Woah, it's brighter than they thought. 

"Finn! Oh Finn darling." Double Trouble chirped, quickly walking towards the blonde. They knelt down, studying a confused Finn. DT noticed another set of eyes on them, looking up at Adora. 

"Hi, sweetie. Glad you didn't die." They said before focusing back on Finn. "Nothing hurt you, right? Something seems different." Double Trouble asked and stated, Finn shrugging. 

"Nah, nothing hurt me. Though…" they pointed to their ear, showing off the earring. 

"Ohh, that looks gorgeous on you! It really fits your entire persona." Double Trouble said, getting back up with a smile. They looked at Adora then looked back at Finn. "Too bad, I was looking forward to the extra lessons. Knowing you, kid, that next time is right around the corner." DT stated, Finn chuckling mischievously in response.

"I got a hold of Scorpia, she said that they'll be here soon. She's being held up, something about Frosta and Flora accidentally destroying something." Catra said with a shrug, walking towards the three. Catra looked up at Double Trouble and paused. She narrowed her eyes then raised an eyebrow. 

"I thought you were busy with Sea-Hawk." Catra said, tilting their head. Both DT and Finn froze in place. Catra caught on and laughed, shrugging. "Yeah, don't think I already didn't know."

"What?" Adora tilted her head, clearly confused. Catra just shrugged and started to talk about something with the blonde. 

"How did your mom…" Double Trouble started, confused. 

"Don't question it." Finn sighed.

"Finn," Adora started, instantly earning Finn's attention, "we're going to talk to Queen Glimmer and King Bow about our experience. You'll have to join this meeting since it involves you and possibly Flora." Adora explained, Finn's ear flickering in response. 

"Sweet, a meeting…" Finn put two thumbs up and flickered their tail. "... How… not boring. Definitely not." Finn said, earning a shrug from Catra. 

"You never know. Half the time, the place is about to be set on fire. Other half… I don't know. It's not what'd you expect." Catra said, shrugging her arms. For one, if that came from Catra, that means interesting things occur in meetings; and for two, Finn had a feeling Catra and Frosta were the main ones probably trying to set a fire. Them or Sea-Hawk. 

Adora and Catra started to walk off, gesturing that Finn should follow. They looked up at Double Trouble and shrugged. DT just smiled in return. Finn ran up towards their moms, the shapeshifter walking close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term "princette" is an uncommon gender neutral word for princess/prince
> 
> The next chapter should be a long one, so, stay tuned. And huge thank you for KnowAll for commenting on each chapter so far. That seriously means a ton 💕


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for swearing and very light gore/blood mentioned

Finn leaned on a windowless window to the outside world, the doors of the meeting room behind them. The sun was starting to set and it made a beautiful scene; the pinks and oranges soft and aesthetically pleasing. They were supposed to have the meeting hours ago, though some issues ended up getting in the way. It was… confusing to keep up. Finn was starting to get tired from waiting and real twitchy. They wanted nothing more than to see some action or at least something. 

Finn lightly ran a claw over the earring, their ear still sore. It was pretty clear that their ear would be irritated for a while. Until it healed anyway. The thought of that was annoying. Though, hey, earrings look pretty good so, no complaints there. 

"See anything interesting?" Double Trouble asked, startling Finn out of their trance. They turned to look at DT and smiled. 

"Please. The only interesting thing that's happened today was going to Beast Island. Otherwise, nope." Finn replied, looking back out at the sunset. Finn's ear flickered, hearing Double Trouble walk up next to them, looking out at the sunset. 

They both stood in comfortable silence, watching as the sky got slowly darker. Double Trouble looked at Finn, who wasn't looking the happiest. If anything, Double Trouble was able to tell they were looking a little down. Probably either from boredom or something else that was going on. An idea popped in their head, a smirk coming to their face. 

"Say," Double Trouble started, nudging Finn with their tail, "After this meeting, we should go out to do something. Flora likes pranks too, right?" Finn nodded in response, already having that mischievous look in their eye. 

"Let's grab Flora, and we can go prank someone. Any ideas for that, darling?" Double Trouble suggested then asked. 

"Oh, yes!" Finn chirped, their tail now waving around excitedly. "I have so many ideas!" They chuckled. 

"Oh, do tell." Double Trouble purred, though, stiffened up slightly before looking back at Finn, "After this meeting of course." Double Trouble quickly said afterwards. Finn was a tad confused before looking back to see Mermista, raising an eyebrow. 

"You two are planning something." She said in her usual monotone voice. 

"Pshhh, us? Nah, never, nada." Finn replied, blowing it over. Mermista was tempted to reply but the doors opened, Adora standing there. She looked between the queen and her kid. She didn't bother to question it. 

"Double Trouble, are you coming in or no?" Adora asked, the shapeshifter shrugging. They looked down at Finn who was practically giving them puppy dog eyes. They sighed. 

"Yeah, might as well. Don't want your little Finn to be bored out of their mind, now do we darling?" Double Trouble chuckled lightly. Adora rolled her eyes and moved out of the way, inviting them in. 

The room has had its improvements over the years. Definitely bigger, chairs have been well taken care of and a couple were added, new and better decor, and overall, a nice big room. Too nice in Finn's opinion. They fought back the urge to attack the ribbons above. Oh sweet fabric. One day it'll meet its end. 

Clearly, Finn wasn't the only one thinking about it. From the way they noticed Catra glancing up at it, a mischievous glint shone in her eyes. Double Trouble raised an eyebrow, looking up at the fabric. Then it hit them, duh. Cats. 

Finn's ear flickered when they heard someone running down the hall. They looked back and were instantly hit by a force. 

"Oh! My ear- careful." Finn grunted then started laughing, Flora sitting up with a grin on her face.

“Finn, Flora, behave.” Perfuma said, the two kids looking up at her. Quickly, they both got up and brushed themselves off, both still cackling. 

“Awe! You two are so cute!” Scorpia said in awe, quickling scooping the young teens up, hugging them. Finn mewled for a moment before giving in. Perfuma cleared her throat from behind. The three stopped and Scorpia put the two down, looking at her wife with a genuine smile. She smiled back. 

"Let's sit down." Perfuma said sweetly, Scorpia happily following along. Flora and Finn looked at each other with a shrug. 

\---

After a small while, everyone had arrived. Double Trouble and Finn were sitting on a couple of large flowers Flora and Perfuma made. Flora shared the same flower with Finn. 

"So, uh, why are we here again?" Mermista asked, leaning back with an annoyed expression. She clearly wasn't liking the fact this was the second meeting in the same day. 

"We're here because of the Whispering Woods. There's been unusual activity going on." Queen Glimmer explained. "Swift Wind said that trees have been knocked down and animals have been going haywire. That’s a serious issue, especially for Plumeria and Bright Moon.” Glimmer explained. 

“Well, what are we going to do about it?” Frosta asked. She was leaning back, playing with a small block of ice. 

“I think we should scout in two groups. Perfuma and Scopria know the woods best, so they’ll lead. If anything goes wrong, come back immediately. We’re looking for answers, not a fight.” Glimmer said. “We’ll go tomorrow morning, I expect everyone to come. We don’t know what kind of dangers live within the Whispering Woods since the end of the war.” Glimmer stated sternly. 

“You are now all dismissed. See you till’ then.” The queen finally said, ending the meeting like that like. It was a short one and sadly, there was nothing big. However, Finn had plans to put a little hellfire next time. However, Finn at least knew a little respect. Keyword; little. 

The princesses, queens, and kings left the room, Finn not moving from their spot. They watched as Adora and Catra walked to Perfuma and Scorpia. Clearly, the two were confused. Flora was a little confused as well from her expression, however, they seemed to know what’s up somehow. Even then, Flora seemed confused on how they seemed to have that gut feeling. Whatever, it’s nothing to sulk in anyway. 

Once everyone but the small group left, Double Trouble happily took a seat on Perfuma’s chair, grinning at the small glare they received. The two youngsters still sat on the flowers, waiting for someone to speak up.

“Alright, everyone is gone. Good. There’s something important we must talk about.” Adora started, noticing the small worried glances the queens gave each other. 

“Finn, Flora. Come here please.” Adora requested, the two looking at each other before hopping off the flower, walking up to the table. “Sword?” Adora asked, Finn’s ear flicking in response. Finn held in a steady breathe before running a claw over the earring. With a flash of light, they held the sword. Both Perfuma and Scopria were amazed yet confused by this. 

“Flora and Finn had found this sword,” Adora started, trying to find a good way to go about this, “and the sword had somehow connected to Finn. However, it might have done the same with Flora. None of us are completely sure yet, however, she was the first one to find and touch the weapon.” Adora finished. Both of the queens gave each other looks before looking down at the sword Finn was holding. 

“I see… so, there’s a chance that it has bonded with Flora?” Perfuma asked carefully. 

“Yes, but we’re not sure. We thought it would be right to tell you about it, in case if anything happens in the future. We have no idea on what it can do. All we know is that the sword can take different shapes.” Adora explained, thinking. 

"Well, it doesn't seem so bad." Scorpia hummed. "We'll keep an eye out! See if anything magic funky happens. If anything does, we'll contact you!" She said with a smile and chirp. Adora could not truly understand why Scorpia and Perfuma seemed to take the news so well, Adora knows for sure she'd be terrified. 

"Sounds good." Adora sighed, feeling her tense shoulders finally relax. Finn's head tilted, a different feeling coming over them. They couldn't tell what it was though. Maybe a slightly protective feeling? No, not it. Finn's ear flickered in frustration. This was new. They were feeling different things in a different way. Almost as if they weren't, yet, it's there. Ugh, why does it have to be weird. 

Finn focused on the sword being an earring again and once it was, they put the earring back in, wincing slightly from the small pressure. 

"Thank you for telling us, Adora! We'll be on our way now." Perfuma said with a smile. Flora took that as a sign to bound up to her moms. As the doors opened and the small family walked out, Flora looked back at Finn with a smile, Finn chuckling back. 

Once the doors shut, Finn instantly noticed a different feeling in their chest. And it clearly wasn't good. It felt like it didn't belong to them either. Finn held their breath, that didn't feel right. It felt as if they were worried and slightly overwhelmed. It was hard to decipher it. Finn pushed the feeling down, or tried to. Was the feeling theirs? They'll just ignore it. Or try to. 

"Well well well, I didn't think they'd take it so well." Double Trouble said, legs over one arm of the chair. They leaned back, noticing the stares of the other two. 

"Who said you could listen?" Catra asked, clearly annoyed. Double Trouble just shrugged.

"For one, kitten, you didn't ask me to leave. For two, think I'd miss out on the juicy details? Please." Double Trouble grinned, winking at Finn. Finn chuckled. 

“Whatever. It’s getting late. You should head off before it gets too dark.” Catra said looking at Adora with a soft smile before walking off and leaving the room, clearly tired. 

“Alright, I’ll take Double Trouble to the teleporter, Finn, get washed up and get ready for bed. Everyone is going to be up which means Flora will be here early.” Adora stated, leading the two out of the room. 

Finn parted from the two, a smile on their face as they walked back to their room. They always took moments like these to think. To try to sort through everything that went on. Everyone was leaving tomorrow because of some monster in the Whispering Woods. It probably wasn’t that bad. From what they were told when they were younger, your main monsters were in Beast Island. Whispering Woods shouldn't be that bad, right? After all, they got a sword now. They're probably not the best at it but still, they know a little something. 

Finn walked into their room, shutting the door behind. Finn put a fist to their chest, trying to understand the emotions. There were new emotions, they couldn't understand it. Some they never felt before. Is this some sort of side effect of the sword? Hopefully, it'll go away. It was annoying. Finn shook their head, it's fine. They could handle it. Finn needed to get cleaned up, that should help them.

"Wait… do I though?" Finn asked themselves. One trait he definitely got from his feline mom, hating water. Finn shrugged. They'll be fine without a bath. As they walked to their bed, there was a small knock and the door opened. Finn looked back, all hope dropping. 

"Hi, Mom…" Finn greeted, Adora raising an eyebrow. 

"Trying to avoid bath time?" Adora asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Uh-" 

"Let's go, c'mon," Adora said, nudging them to the bathroom. 

"Nope!" Finn yowled, jumping away. Just as they were about to bolt, there was a bright flash of light and suddenly, they were being held under She-Ra's arm. 

"Oh c'mon!" Finn whined, pouting. 

"I'll give you something sweet to eat afterwards, now, let's get to the tub." She-Ra chuckled, earning a defeated glare. She had them at the offer though, something sweet did sound pretty damn good. 

\---

Finn wrapped themselves up in the blanket, feeling as if they were traumatized by the water. Though, they had some sort of chocolate food in their hands. Adora patted Finn's head with a smile, Finn just gave a death glare in return. 

"After you're done with that, get some rest. You have to get up early tomorrow, okay?" Adora hummed, Finn nodding. Adora kissed Finn's head, earning a small purr from the other. Adora got up and walked out, leaving Finn alone. They finished up their sweets and rolled up in the blanket, laying on the large bed. It was soft, almost too soft for their taste, but it worked really well. 

Just before Finn started to drift off, they heard their door creak open. Finn turned over tiredly, noticing Melog. Melog let out a mewl before shutting the door behind with their tail. The feline bounded up to Finn, jumping on the bed, and cuddled the blonde. Finn purred, happily snuggling up to Melog. Melog was pretty warm and they loved that. They slowly started to drift to sleep. 

\---

Finn's eyes shot open and they inhaled sharply. They looked around, where were they? The area was dull. It was like the woods, but very little color in sight. Beast Island's woods but pale. It was foggy and misty. Their ear flickered, looking up at the sky. It was completely grey with thousands upon thousands of white stars. The feeling that this place gave was wrong, weird. Impossible to explain. 

They pushed themselves up on their feet, reaching for their earring, but it wasn't there. They whimpered lightly before sucking it up, shaking their head. They started to walk into the woods, slowly looking around. Finn opened their mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Panic started to jump in their throat. Hell no. 

Everything was silent, too silent. They couldn't even hear their own breathing. Until there was a low but loud growl. Finn whipped around immediately, now face to face with a large cat. A cougar almost, with First Ones writing on its ear. They also happened to notice the earring on the large cat’s ear, gleaming in the dull light. Finn was frozen in place. The cat snarled and then jumped. 

Finn woke up with a loud gasp, looking around frantically. Melog mewled, nudging the blonde. Finn sighed in relief. Just a dream, good. They ran their hand over Melog's head, the cat purring and nuzzling up again Finn. The sun was starting to rise too. Might as well stay up. Though… they still flopped back down on the bed. Melog wouldn't let them move either away. The damn thing was a cuddler. 

Finn found themselves slowly drifting back into sleep, listening to the soft breathing from Melog. Though, Finn made sure to stay awake. They ran a hand over Melog's head, humming. Just as they thought they might have fallen asleep, the door opens. Their ear flickers and looks over, noticing Catra. 

"That's where Melog keeps running to." Catra purred, walking over to her sleepy children. 

"Mornin' mum…" Finn slurred in a tired tone now wishing they were asleep. 

"Morning. Time to get up, both of you." Catra said, earning a tired hiss from Melog. 

"I would but…" Finn pointed towards Melog who was half on top of them. Melog wrapped its paws around Finn, laying its chest on Finn's chest. It was clearly out of spite. 

"Oh, haha." Catra rolled her eyes. "If you don't get off of Finn this moment, you won't be allowed to hang out with them at all today." Catra threatened. Melog let out an annoyed mewl before letting go of Finn, getting up with a stretch. Melog looked at Catra and mewed, Catra's expression changing. 

"Watch your mouth. Be nice." Catra said in response. Finn just sat on the bed, watching the two have some sort of conversation. Finn just shrugged it off and jumped up. 

"I need to get changed." Finn sighed, Catra looking over at them. Catra nodded and walked out of the bedroom with Melog, leaving Finn alone. 

Finn quickly got themselves dressed and hyped up, fully waking themselves up. Finn walked to the door and opened it, seeing Adora. 

"Hey, I was about to get you." Adora smiled, Finn beamed at her, tail lashing happily. 

"I don't know why but I'm pumped!" Finn laughed. It usually takes a good moment for them to wake up but oddly enough, this morning was different. 

"Good. C'mon then." Adora said holding an arm out. Finn leaned into their mom's touch, purring lightly. 

Adora led Finn to the meeting room and to Finn's surprise, everyone was there. Though, even to more of their surprise, Double Trouble was there. They must have been requested to come too. 

"Think fast!" Flora shouted, throwing a flower that was iced over. The flower hit Finn smack in the face, making them tumble over. 

"Bullseye!" Frosta laughed, high-fiving Flora. 

"Totally uncool," Finn said, shaking their head with a laugh, throwing the flower back. 

"You three, please." Queen Glimmer said, shaking her head. 

"Sorry Aunt Sparkles." Finn smirked, earning a glare from the Queen. 

"Everyone here?" Glimmer asked with a sigh. All the princesses, queens, and kings nodded. "Good. As we talked about yesterday, Swiftwind reported a loose creature in the Whispering Woods, destroying the surrounding areas. This puts Bright Moon and Plumeria in danger. Possibly Scorpia's kingdom as well." Glimmer explained. 

"We will be going in groups of three to scout the area and get this thing under control. We'll relocate it as well, more likely to Beast Island." Glimmer ignored the glare from Hordak. "Frosta, Mermista, Sea Hawk, and I will go into one group. Scorpia, Perfuma, Netossa, and Spinnerella will be in another. Hordak, Entrapta, Adora, and Catra will be in the last. Bow will be in the skies with Swiftwind, he'll contact you if there's any news and the creature's location." Glimmer took a breath, watching Bow hand out earbuds for the trip.

"Last thing, Double Trouble," DT looked up, tilting their head, "Please watch Finn and Flora. Don't let them out of your sight." DT flickered the tip of their tail. To the normal eye, that didn't mean anything. However, to Finn, that had their attention in an instant. They were going to plan something big.

"Of course, darling. I won't let anyone out of my sight." Double Trouble purred, glancing at Finn, flickering their tail a couple more times. Finn responded in the same fashion. 

"... Good. Now, let's get going. We don't have all day." Glimmer said, everyone now on the move. 

\---

It didn't take long until everyone was gone, leaving the three trouble makers alone. Finn laid on the floor next to a sitting Flora. Double Trouble was looking out of the window, watching as the groups ran out into the woods. 

"Double Trouble…" Finn turned over on their stomach, looking up at them. DT looked down at their feline friend and grinned. 

"I know darling. I would love to take us out there. Explore and find something exciting! Though, you know if they found out, we're all dead. You know how scary Adora can get?" Double Trouble sighed then smirked. 

"However, they didn't pay me hm? As long as they don't know… We get out the moment something happens?" They suggested, Finn and Flora beaming with excitement. 

“Hell yeah! Let’s fucking get it!” Finn cheered, jumping on their feet. Flora was up in no time as well. Both were ready to have a little fun. 

Double Trouble led them out of the castle, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Both of the kids were fairly good at being stealthy, so it wasn’t too hard for the three of them to sneak past the guards and bound off outside. All of them were laughing and cackling as they ran off into the Whispering Woods, out of sight from the guards. Finn was quite surprised at how they managed to make it. 

“Hell yeah! We are so awesome!” Finn chirped. Lightly grabbing the earring, it turned into a sword. They struggled to hold it for a second before striking the air with it. 

“Careful sweetie. Don’t need to cut anyone or yourself while playing with that. I need to bring you back in one piece.” 

Flora looked out into the woods, eyes wide, sparkling with fear and excitement. Oddly enough, Finn was able to feel that. Feel that light amount of fear. Yet, despite that fact, that made this oh so more exciting. They wondered what would happen if they did come across that creature. They knew it would maybe be bad but… Double Trouble has been fighting with the rebellion… or against. Both? And Flora not only had one runestone, but two. Finn had some sword. They should be fine. 

Double Trouble led the two through the Whispering Woods, the place was full of magic and was beautiful. Both Finn and Flora could feel the magic pulse in their veins. Both wanted no more than to play with it. That and to be around it. It was like a comfortable feeling, like a soft lightweight blanket. 

“Wow! This is so cool!” Finn chirped, jumping to place to place, holding the sword tight. The sword was also glowing all together. Double Trouble noticed this, tilting their head in curiosity. Double Trouble already had a good idea it was because of Finn and possibly Flora. 

As soon as the joy began, it quickly ended. There was a large noise, the earth shook like an earthquake. One larger noise after another, each louder than the other. Finn’s ears dropped and they quickly ran back to Flora and Double Trouble. DT instantly acted. 

“We should go, now. The patrols are more than likely on their ways here. Let’s… go…” Double Trouble’s words faltered, looking up at the creature. It was like a large bug, long, yet not an elemental. It was just there. It was huge, just below halfway up the trees. 

“Oh dear…” DT swallowed thickly. “Kids… run!” Double Trouble commanded, the three instantly running back. Finn held onto their sword and growled lightly, turning it back into an earring. What were they thinking? They can’t use the sword yet, they barely can hold onto it. The monster was giving chase, however, it was quick. Very quick. In no time, it was in front of the group, hissing and growling. The three looked up, at the thing, now completely lost. Finn made the earring into the sword again, now ready to attempt to fight. 

“Get back to the castle.” Double Trouble stated, shapeshifting into something similar to the bug, however, not a big. Quickly, a large fight broke out. Both thrashing and hissing. Flora grabbed Finn’s wrist. Finn looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Let’s go,” She said frantically. Finn finally nodded, running off. As they ran, Finn felt their energy spark in a scary way, their hands and feet hot. Suddenly, there was a shout. Finn froze in their tracks, looking back. Double Trouble was back to their usual form, bloodied up. Flora stared in wide eyes, the two exchanged looks. Both of them had so many emotions flowing through them. However, both felt that desire to protect and to fight. 

Finn glared at the monster, letting out a hiss. They ran back, Flora in tow. Flora wasn’t very good with her magic, however, it was something. As the monster loomed over Double Trouble, she shot red lightning at the bug’s face. The monster backed off of DT and let out a loud yowl. Double Trouble instantly looked over in surprise, a hand to their eye, blood dripping. 

Finn dashed around and jumped up on the monster, stabbing the blade into its armor. It screamed into the air, for sure alerting the other groups. The monster thrashed and flung Finn off. They hit the ground with a grunt, but was quick to push themselves up. 

Flora was continuing to shoot lightning at it, attempting to use vines to hold the thing down as she tried to get near Double Trouble. However, the monster instantly caught on to her motives and moves. It whipped its long body around, smacking into Flora. 

“Flora!” Both Double Trouble and Finn shouted, Finn noticed a newfound energy in their sword. They held onto the weapon tightly, trembling slightly. They were afraid, extremely afraid. However, their best friend was hurt, Double Trouble was bleeding out, and there was this damned monster. This thing threatened the kingdoms, this thing destroys and destroys. Finn was now acting on instinct, fear, and anger. This thing was too dangerous and made its mistake. They got down on their fours and a cloud of dust flew around them, then a large flash of light. 

Flora suddenly felt a major power surge in her body, gasping at the newfound power and feeling. She looked up at Finn, not expecting what she saw. Finn was a large golden cougar, claws out, growling loudly. Even Double Trouble was in shock. Finn was as large as an adult human, but from the amount of magic and energy Flora felt from them, she knew they were powerful. 

“Finn…” She called below her breath. Finn looked over at her, tail whipping around widely. Then the large cat looked at Double Trouble, instantly glaring back at the bug. With a large battle cry, they pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, cliffhanger  
> Going to be honest, I was a little sad when Catra couldn't turn into a large cat like In the OG. So, what do I do? Finn can do this now haha


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Flora fight the large monster, they find things out about themselves. Some healing moments afterwards as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light gore warning  
> Swear warning

“What is Flora doing here- Double Trouble?” Frosta shouted, eyes instantly on the battle going on. Flora felt herself shaking, but it wasn’t out of fear. It was out of a newfound feeling and power. The earring that Finn has was glowing and it was pretty noticeable. Perfuma used her vines to snatch both Flora and Dt away from the fight. Scorpia scooped Flora up, holding her gently. 

“Double Trouble, what happened? Where’s Finn?” Catra snarled. 

“We just simply came out for a walk darling, but this bastard attacked us.” Double Trouble was frustrated, their body feeling like it was set of fire. They opened their mouth to talk again and started coughing, clutching their eye. Only now did they notice the gash on their side. Catra snarled and looked at She-Ra. 

“I’ll take care of them.” She-Ra said, moving to the battle. Flora’s eyes widened, now afraid of the possibility of She-Ra hurting Finn. Another thing was Flora felt the pure magic from She-Ra, only making her more ansty. 

“Fuck it.” Flora swore, shaking out of Scopria’s grip. 

“Flora!” Perfuma shouted. Flora didn’t hear her though.

_Finn_

Finn jumped off of the bug, covered in bites, scratches, and blood. Finn looked down at Flora. 

“Flora! Get away from her!” She-Ra shouted. She-Ra jumped up and slammed her sword down in between. Finn swiped their large paw in response, sending She-Ra flying into a tree. The cougar roared and growled before focusing on Flora. 

From the way Finn stopped in their tracks, they felt the magic. Finn snarled lightly before using their teeth to gently pick Flora up, placing her on their back. Instantly, Finn was snarling at the large monster.

_Go_

Finn ran and jumped on a tree then jumped off it onto the monster’s back. The creature let out a loud and ear piercing sound. Finn jumped on its head and bit down, cracking its armor, but it wasn’t enough. The creature was shaking its head again, Flora holding on tightly. Then they got an idea. 

It took a second but Flora stood up. Using the newfound energy, she summoned vines to grab onto its jaws and fangs, trying to hold it in place. Perfuma watched from below, stunned. 

“Th-that’s impossible! She only shares so much of the runestone.” Perfuma pointed out. Perfuma felt as if it was too dangerous for a young kid to have so much power at once, so, she gave her bit by bit as time passed. 

_Careful_

Finn blinked, confused, wait, those words were from Flora. Finn’s eyes narrowed and they jumped, twisting their body to latch their claws on its face. With a loud snarl, they bit above its cheekbone, bottom jaw’s teeth sinking into its black eye. The creature let out a loud but muffled cry. Flora struggled to hold on but looked back at her tail, an idea. Carefully but quickly, she crawled onto Finn’s shoulders, holding onto their tuft. With one quick motion, she whipped her tail, stabbing the creature’s eye. 

The creature let out a cry, snapping out of the vines. Finn let go causing Flora to let go. She held on as tight as possible as the cougar jumped off of the bug, landing on its feet. It whipped its head around, scratching at its eye. Flora jumped off of, backing off. 

_Tire it out, it’ll make the poison work faster._

Finn looked down at her for a split second then ran after the bug. The big swiped at Finn who quickly dodged it. In a quick motion, they jumped up on a tree and jumped off onto its back once again. They raised up on their back paws before slamming their claws into its amor, piercing through it. They were latched on. The bug let out a loud cry and shook itself relentlessly in attempts to shake Finn off. 

“Flora! Get back here!” Perfuma shouted. Flora hesitated before bounding back to her mom. He was more than tempted to get back into battle, however, she should leave the rest to her poison and Finn. From the looks of it, Finn has it under control. 

“What was that? How did you do- nevermind that. What were you doing?” Scorpia stammered, clearly worried. Before Flora could answer, a large yowl boomed in the air. Flora felt a phantom-like pain in her body, instinctively moving to clutch her arm. She looked over, seeing Finn’s arm in the creature’s jaws. 

“Finn!” Flora called, She-Ra and Catra instantly looked at her in shock. 

“That’s Finn?” She-Ra asked but not expecting an answer. She-Ra felt a dread in her stomach. She tried to attack Finn? 

Flora felt a similar dread, the phantom pains confusing and blinding her of her thoughts. She could feel the pure fear. Was it her fear? Or Finn’s? Flora shook her head, not wanting to feel it anymore. Another energy wave surged through her body. She pointed her hand up at the creature’s eyes, a ball of lightning shooting from her hand. It hit the creature’s already injured eye and let go of Finn, screeching. Finn hit the ground with a loud thud, but they quickly got up. 

_Finn, stay back_

Finn looked back with wide eyes and limped back but froze seeing the others, curling their lip. However, there was a second and louder noise, the creature falling onto its stomach. It attempted to get up but fell again, finally unmoving, 

“Yes! The poison worked!” Flora laughed. However, no one was focused on that. From what Flora was feeling or from what she thinks she’s feeling, it wasn’t joy. Some sort of anger, some sort of fear. Flora looked up to the cougar. They were glaring down at the group, lips curled back and silently growling. 

_Finn_

Finn looked over at Flora, their feared and angered expression dropping. They looked back at Double Trouble who was still bloody. Finn noticed their tail curled up in a way that indicated pain. Finn looked over back at She-Ra who was back to Adora. Finn shook their head. 

_Everything is blurry and confusing_

Flora perked up to the thought, however, it was in Finn’s voice. Flora also happened to notice how pained they sounded. Flora noticed the mangled leg and the phantom pain in her arm. She quickly came to the conclusion that the sword connected them somehow. 

Flora walked up to the large cougar, standing in front of them. Perfuma out of instinct moved to grab her daughter but froze when the cougar gave her a death glare. She looked at Flora. Flora just smiled.

“It’s okay!” Sure said before looking up at Finn. 

_Can you change back?_

Finn clearly hesitated, eyes darting around. 

_Finn, focus._

_I don’t know if I can. I feel weird._

Flora felt a small spike of fear in her chest. She knew damn well it was coming from both of them. Flora glanced at the glowing earring, an idea coming to her. 

_Come here, lean down. I have an idea._

Finn was confused, the small animalistic urge to back off and snap there, however, the burning pain in their arm prevented anything. They limped closer to Flora before bowing their head. Flora didn’t dare to hesitate and she ran a hand over Finn’s cheek. Flora felt a little calmer. Carefully but quickly, she reached for Finn’s earring and grabbed it, taking it off. Finn back off and let out a small growl, but it wasn’t out of anger. There was a large flash of light, Finn now back their original self. 

Finn’s tail was curled up, clutching onto their bloodied arm. Finn and Flora locked eyes before Finn passed out, Flora quick to catch them. Adora and Catra both quickly ran to their side. Flora let Adora take Finn, holding them close. Catra looked up at the monster who was out.

“I’m impressed… you two took that thing down…” Catra said. Flora nodded with a smile. 

“Let’s get back.” Adora said, kissing Finn’s forehead. 

\---

Finn’s eyes slowly opened, their entire body aching and sore. They let out a groan. They tried pushing themselves up but let out a strained cry when they put pressure on their arm. They fell back, whimpering at the pain in their back. Using their good arm, they pushed themselves up, hissing. They looked around the room, no one in sight. They were on their own. They dragged in a sharp inhale before exhaling. They looked outside, their eyes going wide. It was already almost dark. How? 

They then remembered everything. Finn groaned, running their hand through their hair. They could hardly remember anything from the moment they saw Double Trouble bleeding. All they remember was feeling a major magic surge around them, overwhelming even. 

Wait. Double Trouble.

Despite the pain that screamed at them to not move, they jumped up and ran to the door. They hissed slightly at themselves before running out. However, just as they walked out, King Bow was in front of them. 

“Finn!” Bow yelped, quickly running to them. “Finn, you shouldn’t be up.” He stated.

“I can feel that.” They hissed. “Double Trouble, where are they? Are they okay? Flora too? Is she alright?” They asked, their tail lashing anxiously. 

“Yes, they’re both fine. Though, I insist, you need to lay back down. You’re in no state to be up- Finn!” Bow shouted after Finn who quickly took off behind him. They had to push down the pain in their body. Did the whole big cat thing do this to them? Annoying.

They ran past an open door and quickly came to a stop. They turned back and ran in the room, seeing Flora and Double Trouble talk. Double Trouble looked back to see Finn and smirked. Their eye had a bandage around it, along with their side. 

“Well, about time you woke up, huh?” Double Trouble said, getting up. The shapeshifter walked to them before letting out a small breath. “Don’t ever scare me like that. Your whole shapeshifting trick was beautiful n’ all sweetie, but the whole getting your arm messed up and passing out afterwards for the whole day… don’t do that again. You had me beyond worried kiddo.” Their voice wavered ever so slightly. Finn has never seen Double Trouble this worried before. 

“Awe, you’re worried for me?” Finn purred, clearly teasing. 

“You’re a nightmare,” DT laughed and nodded, “yeah, yes I was sweetie.” There was a loud mewl from the door, Finn looking over to see a surprised Melog. Melog jumped over to Finn, sniffing their wrapped up arm. It wasn’t on a sling but wrapped up pretty tightly. 

Melog made a low noise, in a mix of a quiet growl and mewl. Finn’s ear flickered, tilting their head. 

“No idea on what you’re saying but… cool.” They patted Melog’s head, Melog letting out a huff. 

“I think Melog said that you shouldn’t be up and should be laying down.” Catra stated. Finn looked up at their mom who was with Adora. “You’re in no condition to be messing around.” Catra pointed out. Finn glanced over at Flora and walked over to her. They sat down on the bed next to her and smiled. 

“There, I’m not up and walking around anymore.” Finn purred. 

“Smartass.” Catra sighed but smiled. 

“With you awake, we have a lot to talk about.” Adora said. Finn’s ears dropped and looked away. Why did they feel guilty? They looked over at Flora who clearly looked guilty. They blinked. Wait. Flora. Something happened with Flora. 

_Can you hear this?_

Finn’s ears instantly perked up, looking around for a split second. 

_I take that as yes_

Finn looked over at Flora. Flora smirked and Finn couldn’t help but blink in confusion. 

Think about talking to me internally! Like reading each other's minds!

_You’re freaking me out._

Flora smirked at the answer, Finn’s eyes going wide before grinning. 

“What the, kids you alright?” Catra asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yep! Now, we needed to talk?” Finn asked. Double Trouble’s tail twitched, they were a little anxious. 

“Yes, of course. Perfuma and Scopria are on their way here.” Catra stated. DT’s ears seemed to drop before walking back by the bed both Finn and Flora were sitting on. Finn nudged their tail against Double Trouble in a reassuring way. The shapeshifter looked back at Finn with a smile before looking up when Scopria and Perfuma entered. 

“Okay, everyone’s here. Good. Everyone take a seat, we have a lot to talk about.” Adora said. Perfuma made a couple of large flowers or her and her wife to sit on. Catra just stood by Adora. Adora glanced around for a good minute before speaking up. 

“Okay, first off. You three aren’t in trouble. As much as we all feel like that you should be, we can’t. First off, you helped take care of the beast and second off, all three of yourselves hurt yourselves enough.” Adora sighed. “Second off-”

“May I?” Perfuma interrupted. Adora nodded. Perfuma cleared her throat and inhaled deeply.

“Flora, why did you risk yourself like that for a job that the princess alliance could take care of? Especially when you didn’t know Finn could have control of themselves. From the looks of it, they were struggling. You could have gotten hurt… or worse.” Finn’s ears dropped at the mention of their name, looking away. Flora covered her bruise on her arm. 

“I trusted Finn. I believed in them. They wouldn’t hurt me. If anything, I’m the reason they kept in control.” Flora raised an eyebrow. Finn had very little memory of any of this, however, the memories were slowly coming to them. They did remember Flora taking the earring then passing out. 

“What do you mean by that?” Catra asked. 

“Well! I think the sword somehow connected us! I can feel what they feel and they can feel what I feel! Plus, we talk to each other in our minds!” Flora said, giddy. 

“Oh hell no, you two are going to be a nightmare.” Catra sighed, face palming. Finn and Flora grinned at each other. Double Trouble looked over at Finn with a smirk, their tail twitching in a rhythmic way. 

_Double Trouble and I have a secret language too! We’re going to be the best pranksters and nightmares in all of Etheria!_ Finn giggled, Flora chuckling in return, 

“Well… that’s… something.” Scorpia said, her voice trailing. “Though, the big cat situation?” 

“Yeah, what was that about?” Adora asked. Finn noticed how fidgety both Catra and Adora were. Sure, it was subtle, but to the eye of an actor, it was obvious.

“Oh… I don’t know… I guess just seeing Double Trouble and Flora in pain set something off. Next thing I knew, I was pumped with magic and energy and boom, everything went blank. I’m trying to remember everything. I only remember getting my arm torn up and… the earring.” Finn looked over to Flora. Flora held out the earring with a small smile. Finn smiled and took the earring back, putting it back on their ear. 

“Not just that. Flora, how did you get all of that power? That should be impossible. Plus, one sting shouldn’t have put something that big out in that time.” Scorpia asked, tilting her head. She seemed more curious than worried. 

“Oh… I don’t know. Like what Finn said, I just felt pumped up with magic and energy! Plus, I couldn’t help but fight. If I wanted to or not. Once again, I believe that’s because I’m connected to Finn emotionally.”

“Interesting- Finn no!" Adora snapped. Finn turned their hand into a paw by accident… somewhat by accident. Finn giggling and laughing, poking at the claws. 

"They're so sharp. Oh I dug these things into the monster? Hell yeah. Kind of heavy though…" Finn's ears folded back. They focused on the paw. Within the moment, they managed to change it back but not without shaking and sweating a little. Alright, so that's gonna be a problem… 

_Don't do that again, I felt that energy drain._

Finn jumped slightly, looking over at Flora with wide eyes. 

_Can you not do that randomly?_

Flora smirked, leaning towards Finn. 

_What? Scared ya?_

_No! Just surprised me._

"Double Trouble." Adora called, the reptilian instantly snapping their attention to Adora. "Thank you… for helping to defend the kids. You got yourself hurt pretty bad." At the mention of them getting hurt, Finn felt their arm ache. Ow.

"Of course, darling." Double Trouble grinned. "These two are… special per sé." They replied, choosing their words carefully. 

"Well, is there anything else we need to say?" Adora asked. Catra immediately took that spot. 

"You three. Never, ever do that again. Don't run into crazy and obviously dangerous situations. If Adora didn't know how to head, DT could be dead and Finn… you could have seriously damaged your arm completely. It's already going to scar up."

Finn would have expressed their own excitement for battle scars but hearing the pain in their mother's voice made them shut up. Plus… Double Trouble could have died? Finn's ears dropped, feeling an unfamiliar dread. Probably Flora? Or both of them? 

"It won't happen again." Flora said. Both Perfuma and Scorpia looked at each other before smiling and nodding. 

"We need to take you back so you can get some rest. Plus, keep an eye on you after witnessing that magic. Too much can be really bad on the body…" Perfuma stated. Flora gave Finn a smile before jumping to her moms. The three left the room, Scorpia babying Flora the way out. 

"Double Trouble, you should stay for tonight, just in case wounds open. Don't want to risk anything." Catra stated. Her eyes landed on Finn before a swelling feeling took over. Carefully to not touch their arm, they swooped them in a tight hug. 

"Ah-! Mom, I'm sore, please." Finn whined loudly. Catra pulled away, kissing Finn's cheek. 

"I know, I was just so worried. You're allowed to be a little demon all you want, but please, don't get yourself hurt like that. We have to save that for the Crimson Waste so we can overthrow the gangs there." 

"What?" Both Adora and DT asked. 

"Nothing." Catra quickly responded. "Just, please, for the love of all that exists, don't get yourself hurt again. Tuviste a tu mamá llorando durante horas."

"Lo siento…" Finn responded. Catra smiled and kissed Finn's head. "Now get some rest. Please." Catra purred softly. Finn nodded. 

Both Adora and Catra left the room, leaving Double Trouble and Finn alone. 

"Before you ask, no. That bed over there is yours. This is now mine." Finn giggled. They wrapped themselves in the blanket, nuzzling into it. 

"I saw that one coming." They chuckled, sitting down. There was a pause. 

"Are you alright?" Double Trouble finally asked. Finn looked up at them, wide eyed and confused. 

"Yeah?" 

"Be honest with me sweetie. This is a fuck ton to deal with. New sword and now you can suddenly shapeshift into a big cat." They paused, watching as Finn laid down, their tail curling. 

"No. I'm not alright. How am I supposed to be? This is too much. Me of all people should be excited to have a sword, and be a big cat! To fight and be powerful. Yet… Flora happens to be dragged along with me. That… scares me?" Finn ranted, looking down. Double Trouble ran their tail over Finn's, grabbing their attention. 

"You're a tough fucker. Really tough. You have a big heart. I can't help you very well… however, I'll still be there for you sweetie." Double Trouble replied. "I may not be even close to yours or Flora's power, but I'll protect you." Double Trouble sighed, laying down, facing Finn's direction. 

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but… you have me good. You have me wrapped around your claws. I don't know how you did it, but, I like you a lot darling. You're tough. It surprises me. I have no good words of wisdom or the truth or whatever fairy tail bullshit that is. However, I'm going to be there for you darling. Plus, the whole thing can make us better with pranks. You and Flora can talk to each other in your minds, we have our little silent language. We're unstoppable."

Finn giggled with a nod. "Hell yeah… thank you." Finn purred. Double Trouble smiled in return. 

The two stayed up for a while, talking and planning ways to scare or prank people. Though, Double Trouble fell asleep in no time.

Finn looked up at the ceiling, thinking about everything. The situation. They curled up. 

_Can you hear me?_ Finn's ear flickered. It can be long distance? 

_Yes, I'm trying to sleep._ Finn replied, closing their eyes. 

_Sorry, just testing this out. Night! Sweet nightmares._

_Night._

And with that, Finn finally fell asleep, feeling a lot more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sword had 'soul' on it for a reason :)
> 
> Also, Latina Catra hc? I love it


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah did I disappeared for a couple of months or so? No I didn't ❤️  
> Have some fluff in return and I should be getting this story back on its feet 💕

The sun’s light leaked through the thin curtains of the healer’s room. Finn was already awake, leaning back against the pillows. Their eyes were closed and ears flat against their head. Their chest felt tight yet, it wasn’t anything bad. Just a weird morning feeling. They had a feeling, some sort of awful feeling. Yet, it was vague, nothing to worry about. 

Finn forced their breathing to match with Double Trouble’s quiet snoring, slow but long. One of Finn’s eyes opened, making sure they were still in the room. They closed it again. Their thoughts focused on yesterday’s conversation. One part of that conversation had their head spinning. Perfuma’s remark on them. How they looked as if they had very little control of themselves as the big cat. Which in fact, was true. Though, still, it made them feel guilty. It wasn’t their fault, they had no control! They didn’t make themselves shift or do whatever. They still struggle to remember that. Yet… why did they feel so fucking guilty? 

A small whine came from the blonde, their tail curling in frustration. At least they had Flora. Flora was connected to them, right? So… in the emotional aspect, they were struggling together. From the sounds of it… from how it feels, Flora wasn’t happy about it either. If anything, she was also struggling in her own way. Their tail uncurled. They just needed to relax, right?

Finn took a deep long breath, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. They looked over at the sleeping Double Trouble. They were also hurt. Flora got hurt. Finn was hurt. They all took a decent beating yesterday. Finn was sure they were all going to be sore after the fight anyway. So, no matter what in that aspect, pain it is! How pleasant. 

_Finn?_

Finn’s ears perk up at the voice. Flora. A small purr erupts from their throat. Just on time too.

_Flora._

_Are you okay? I feel your self-loathing and guilt all the way from the Fright Zone. Impressive._

Finn couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

_Oh shut up. I’m alright now. Just letting stupid things get the best of me. You feel both annoyed and relaxed at once. Or is that me? I don’t know, if it’s you, how the hell are you pulling it off?_

_Oh, yeah that’s me. Wanted to sleep in since yesterday n’ all. Though, both of my moms insist on this morning ritual bullshit. Let me be a sleepy angsty teenager please._

_If you’re the reason I can’t fall back asleep I will personally go over there in full big cat form and kill you._

_Please do! That’d be more exciting than this!_

Finn cracked up, chuckling. They looked over at a now awake Double Trouble. They were watching them, clearly still asleep. Finn tilted their head. 

“Even when you talk to Flora quietly, I can still hear you.” Double Trouble snickered. Finn was a little confused until they heard their tail, waving around and hitting the bed frame. They wondered what it would be like to tie knives on their tail, that’d be pretty cool. Random as hell thought but still. Knife tail whip… 

“Whoops. My bad you can’t handle small noises.” Finn teased, Double Trouble tiredly flipping them off. The shapeshifter curled up in their blankets and turned away, falling back asleep pretty quickly. 

“Someone really needs their beauty sleep, huh?” Finn mumbled quietly, a grin on their face. With a small yawn, they pushed themselves out of bed, being extra careful with their arm. Their body was still hella sore but nothing compared to their shoulder and arm. Finn’s tail curled up with a small hiss at the painful tingling sensation. 

The magicat walked out of the room quietly to not wake DT up and walked through the halls. Their ear twitched hearing footsteps from behind. They looked back to see Queen Glimmer. Nope. They can’t deal with this now. They quickly looked away and walked off a little faster. Find moms and get some good ass cuddles. That’s all they crave. And food of course. And more attention. 

“Hey, Finn!” Finn flinched at their name being called by the queen behind them. Just as Glimmer walked up behind them, a headache started to form. Ugh, they needed their moms and to chill out. Why were they getting so upset anyway? Flora? 

“Mhm?” Finn responded. Queen Glimmer teleported beside them, causing their ears to flatten. 

“Woah, you look… rough buddy.” She said, eyes widening. 

“Mhm, mhm. Thanks, Sparkles.” Finn replied. Just as the other was about to respond, Melog appeared in front of them. Finn’s ears perked up and stopped in place. Melog let out a small mewl before running up to Finn. They rubbed their head on Finn’s leg, purring. 

“Sorry, Queen Sparkles. Love to chat, but I have a killer headache and I’m feeling pretty fucked up about now. Something only my moms can help by love and attention. Talk to you later. Melog? Take me to moms please.” Finn said quickly, Queen Glimmer looking a little offended by their language and nickname. Before she could say anything, Finn was on Melog’s back and Melog bounded off to where Catra and Adora were.

Once the two made it to the room, Finn hopped off of Melog and knocked on the doors. 

“Mom? Mami? You guys aren’t doing the parallel dance now are you?” Finn called in. 

“Oh my gods, no. Come in.” Adora replied. Finn happily opened the doors and shut them behind them. Finn quickly ran up to the bed and crawled on it, making sure they didn't hurt their arm too much. Their sore body was already making it tough enough. Plus the killer headache. Finn snuggled in between the couple, purring. 

“Feeling alright?” Adora asked, running a hand through Finn’s messy hair. Finn leaned into the touch, not replying. They felt Catra’s tail intertwine with theirs in a comforting manner. Once Adora ran a finger below Finn’s eye, more or less across their cheek. This small yet extremely comforting gesture caused Finn to fully relax and purr. 

“Stressed. In pain… tired.” Finn simply replied. Adora and Catra exchanged glances. Catra kissed the back of Finn’s head with a purr, Adora kissing their nose. 

“You’re so strong, sweetie. Handling it better than I did for sure when I first became She-Ra. You fight so well and dare I say it, you look like a total badass. Your mom’s words, not mine.” Finn could hear Catra chuckle lightly from behind. “Also, really strong. I could feel that magic, pure magic. You have a gift, little one.” Adora finished, lightly stroking Finn’s ears. Finn relaxed into the touch, purring. They felt their chest get a little tight too. They were overwhelmed. 

Melog let out a loud yip and jumped on the bed, laying right on top of Finn. Thankfully, Melog was practically weightless due to their mass being nothing but energy and magic. Melog purred as they nuzzled Finn's cheek, looking at Catra. Melog started to meow and it was clear they were talking to Catra. 

"Melog wants to bring Flora over sometime today. They're being… vague on reason but whatever. Melog, I don't think we should. Finn seriously needs to rest and relax. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but they're healing." 

Melog just narrowed their eyes, mewling in return. 

Melog nipped Catra's ear playfully and caused Catra to yip, jumping up. 

"Melog!" She shouted. Melog grinned and jumped off the bed, tail waving in the air, clearly wanting to play. Melog narrowed their eyes realizing no one was going to play. So, Melog did what anyone would do. The magical cat pranced to Catra's drawer which was full of her things. Catra noticed. 

"Melog, no." 

Melog mewled and grabbed some cloth, probably clothing. Catra was now up and on her feet. 

"Melog, drop it. No, no no Melog!" Melog was now out of the room, Catra chasing them. "¡Maldita sea, Melog!"

Both Finn and Adora were now laughing once the two were out of the room. Adora quickly calmed down, watching her kid slowly calm down. Once they did, Adora wrapped her arms around them, pulling them in for a hug. 

"Ah-Mom!" Finn mewled, not fighting back. They just quickly melted in the hug, nuzzling above her chest. Their tail curled around Adora's leg, not wanting to let go. 

"Are you alright? So much has happened." Adora asked. Finn mumbled under their breath, nodding. 

"Nothin' I can't handle." They simply said. Adora instantly saw herself in Finn, remembering how she handled everything at first. She ran a hand through Finn's hair, making them purr. 

"Your arm is going to be healed by the end of the day thanks to the magic. Plus, your own magic is helping greatly. You somehow gave yourself some healing power deal, except we're not sure if you could heal others." Adora explained. Finn blinked in surprise, pulling away. 

"How did, how do you know that?" They asked, now full of curiosity. 

"When you passed out and we were checking out your arm, there were smaller areas that were healing already. Like on your shoulders, you have a good sized cut there. We watched it heal to become a simple scar within 30 minutes. I healed you before then and we thought it could have been from my magic but… for some reason, my magic couldn't touch certain parts of your wounds. Only you could heal them… or your magic. That's a gift." Adora explained, getting up and sitting on the bed. She crossed her legs, leaning back. Finn shifted around and sat on their knees, looking with wide eyes. 

"May I look at your arm now?" Adora asked. Finn blinked, a little worried but nodded. Adora leaned in and carefully took it out of the sling, unwrapping the bandages. It was covered in scars, all permanent. However, nothing was open. Everything was practically healed. Adora looked over the arm with wide eyes. 

"Sleep might have been a factor of healing. This is incredible…" she quietly said. Finn grinned. Their mom let go of their arm and studied it themselves. Maybe that's why they felt the way they did? Drained despite the sleep, headache. It was so cool! Plus, the scars made their heart flutter. Hell yeah! Fucking epic! 

"It's still super sore but holy shit!" They chirped, tail now practically wagging like a dog. "This is so cool! My arm looks hella cool and I have super healing powers? Oh thank you earring!" They purred, tapping the earring on their ear. 

"Now, now, don't get carried away. Be careful." Adora sighed, patting their head. "Please don't be reckless."

"I won't! No promises though." Finn purred, grinning. Adora rolled her eyes, chuckling. She kissed their head and Finn was off in no time. They jumped off the bed and ran off. Adora's smile fell when Finn was out.

"Please don't get hurt again." 

\---

Finn sat on the ledge of a balcony, watching the water shimmer in the light. They watched the various sea creatures swim around and jump in and out of the water. It was satisfying to watch. 

Their arm was still sore, very sore. Yet, it was fine on its own without a cast, thankfully. Even if it was a short amount of time, it was still beyond annoying. Their body was sore all together from the shapeshifting… or whatever that was. 

They looked up at the clouds, tilting their head. The memory was very vivid in their mind, yet, foggy and patchy. It was… confusing. They remember the feelings for sure, the intense rage to the paralyzing fear. They never wanted to feel like that again. Yet, they still want to transform. It was thrilling. They felt powerful. Almost too powerful, overwhelming, yet, exciting. 

"Cute." Finn purred, watching as the clouds seemed to look like a cougar, though, quickly distorted into a clump of cloud. Their tail curled, feeling a soft feeling of excitement. From how it felt, it was probably Flora. It was a soft feeling, relaxing even.

 _What's gotten you all excited? I can feel it miles away._ Finn's ear flickered, hoping the message got to her. 

_Behind you._

Finn whipped around and was pulled from the edge, suddenly caught into a tight hug. An intense form of comfort erupted from the magicat, purring. 

"Hi." Flora chuckled, pulling away. "I missed you so much!" Clearly she was giddy. 

"It's been less than a day." Finn purred in response. 

"Still. And wow, you're sore. I can almost feel it… your arm. How is it healed already? I felt the pain leave too quickly." Flora rambled, looking over Finn's arm. 

"Oh! I guess I can heal rapidly? Pretty cool huh- wait. You could feel that?" Finn's eyes went wide, guilt grabbed their heart. Oh that's not good. 

"Yeah, though, it's gone. I think it's only for intense pain? Though, you can heal quickly? That's helpful!" Flora explained, fascinated by the healing deal. An idea popped in her head and she ran a finger over her arm, where a major bruise was. No pain. 

"I think… I might have a little of that trait too." Flora grinned. Finn's ear flicked and they snickered. 

"Oh, this whole sword thing is definitely awesome! We can also be more reckless now! Probably a bad idea and usual but we'll work it out, huh?" Finn chuckled. Flora nodded in agreement, smiling. 

"You two are going to get yourselves killed like that." A voice from behind made the two freeze up. Looking over, it was Frosta. Frosta smirked, walking over to the young teens.

"I can have my favorite kiddo get hurt now." Frosta chuckled, ruffling up Flora's hair. Flora swatted her hand away with a glare. 

"Anyway, Flora, wanna go to Kingdom of Snows with me? If Finn's mums are alright with it, maybe they can tag along. We're going to work on some boring stuff but I need a little spice around the castle. You two hellraisers are perfect for the job." Frosta smirked. Finn and Flora exchanged glances and nodded. Finn hadn’t been to the Kingdom of Snows yet! Sounded cold but exciting. 

\---

"I don't think so." Catra crossed her arms. "As fun as it sounds, you're still recovering and going now would be idiotic." Catra pointed out much to Finn's dismay. 

"C'mon, I'll be careful! Promise!" Finn whined, tail lashing. 

"I highly doubt Flora's parents would like her out and about while she's recovering." Adora pointed out. 

"Uh… I'm fine! Just a tad sore. I totally think I have those rapid healing powers too! I had a big nasty bruise on my arm and a couple of cuts! Yet, they're all gone. That's definitely not normal." Flora pointed out. Adora and Catra exchanged glances. 

"Interesting… but still. No. You two still need to recover. Especially you Finn." Adora sighed. 

"Adora, Catra, please allow these little sweet babies to come to my kingdom?" Frosta persisted. Before the couple could respond, Frosta added a little more. 

"After all, this will make up for what you did in my first ball. The one you and Scorpia blew up. Yeah, this will totally make up for it and I'll totally shut up about it." Catra stiffened at the mention, her tail clearly tense from the way it curled. 

"Fine. However, if they get hurt, not happening again. Plus, if you aren't worried about us, definitely worry about Scorpia and Perfuma. Perfuma will have your head." Catra hissed in response. 

"Ahh… gotcha. Anyway, we leave in an hour. I gotta take care of some boring work. In the meantime, play nice so I can take you two. I got a surprise once we arrive." Frosta said, walking off. 

Finn and Frosta exchanged glances before laughing and Frosta stepped forward as if they were about to race. Before Finn followed Frosta, they turned around and hugged Adora. Using their tail, they wrapped it around Catra's and tugged on it. Catra got the hint and hugged them.

"Thank you! Also, you totally gotta tell me about princess prom. Blowing it up without me? Psh." Finn chuckled, pulling away. They bounded up to Flora and in an instant, the two were off, racing each other to somewhere. 

\---

Flora and Finn bounded their way to the room where DT was. They walked in and Double Trouble was sitting up, stretching their arms above their head. They opened one eye to see the two kiddos, a smile on their face immediately. 

"Well, isn't it my two favorite hellraisers?" Double Trouble smiled, relaxing and leaning back. Their ears twitched and Finn's ears twitched in response. Secret language things.

"I can never get over the fact that you guys have twitchy ears! So cute." Flora cooed. Melog walked from behind, walking in the room holding a plastic bag. Melog paused and looked up at the two with a purr. They looked away and walked to DT. They placed the bag down and Double Trouble patted Melog's head. 

"Thank you, sweetheart." Double Trouble said, Melog purring in response with a small mewl. 

"What's that?" Finn asked, tilting their head. 

"Food. Melog brings them to me for some reason. I think they just love the attention." Melog purred, jumping on the bed. They rubbed their head on DT's cheek, tail waving happily. 

"Awe." Flora smiled. 

"Oh! How are you feeling? Flora and I are going to Kingdom of Snows! We're wondering if you could come?" Finn asked. 

Double Trouble ran their hand over their side slowly then sighed. 

"I'm sorry, sweethearts. I can't come along this time. I have to make sure this damn scar heals properly.” Double Trouble sighed, pointing to the fresh scratch on their eyebrow. “Next time though, I’ll happily cause chaos.” They hummed. Both Finn and Flora frowned but both also understood well. 

“Well, get better! We’re going to leave soon.” Finn chirped. “We’ll bring you something too! Like a cool weapon.” DT couldn’t help but smile softly. 

“Do whatcha want, darling. Just, don’t get hurt. Okay?” Finn nodded. The shapeshifter patted Finn’s head, Finn happily accepting the attention. 

“No promises. See you later!” Finn chirped. Flora ran out of the room and before Finn turned to go after her, they hugged Double Trouble, making sure to be mindful of their scars. 

“Bye!” Finn purred, bounding off after their friend. Double Trouble chuckled, clearly touched by the gesture. Melog purred, looking up at the shapeshifter. 

“Tell Catra and I will throw you out the window.” They threatened. Melog just seemed to purr in response. 

\---

Flora and Finn giggled to each other, talking about something completely random. It had been a near hour by now. Both young teens have been growing antsy, ready to go out and have fun. 

"The moment I get there, I'm going to start a snowball fight with Frosta! I heard she's the best at it." Finn giggled, bouncing in place. They shook their hands to get some much needed stimulation, energy pumping through their body. 

"I will get you down and make you stay down." Flora chuckled, leaning back with a smirk. Finn rolled their eyes. 

"I like to see you try!" Finn laughed, tail whipping back and forth. 

"One of these days you're going to explode with that energy." Frosta pointed out, a smile on her face. "Now let's get going. The ship is already loaded up. Don't want to be late." Frosta said, putting on her 'queen voice'... which ultimately failed, the two young teens laughing. With that, they ran after Frosta. 

To the Kingdom of Snows, where there are endless snowball fights and pranks to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in a couple of years lmao  
> Hopefully, it's alright <3
> 
> HUGE thank you to my close friend/cousin for some ideas and helping me out with this. They're amazing <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
